Au Revoir
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Five hundred years ago, Clarissa Fray was cursed by a witch. She could live forever, but she couldn't be with the person she loved, Jace Herondale after he was twenty-one. If she stayed with him, he would die and wouldn't be reincarnated ever again. Instead of ending up breaking his heart by leaving him, she chose to be a stranger who made sure he ended up with the right girl.
1. Cursed

**This plot has been in my head for days so I really have to write it. This is not going to be a story with many chapters, just ten to twelve.  
**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Au Revoir  
**

**Chapter One - Cursed**

It was the beginning of spring, a wonderful season. I had watched flowers bloom so many times, but up until now, I'm still amazed at how beautiful and gentle they were. Things also smelled better and sweeter. Everything was so alive.

It symbolized a fresh start, just like getting married.

He was there, near the altar, fiddling with his bow tie nervously. He looked so damn handsome as ever. I had painted him in a white tux so many times, picturing this moment.

He was glowing like an angel. His gold blonde hair was uncharacteristically fixed in place. His golden eyes, those eyes made my insides melt were fixated on the entrance of the small chapel.

The wedding was very intimate, only close family members were invited.

Everyone in the room looked so happy and excited, except me.

For the ninth time, I watched the love of my life get married to woman who wasn't me.

I was sitting at the very back of the chapel so he couldn't see me. Nobody knew me and I didn't want them to think that I was trying to stop the wedding from happening. I couldn't do that. I couldn't risk it.

This lifetime his name was Christopher Morgenstern. It was a wonderful name, but he would always be my Jace of four hundred years ago.

Finally, the bride entered and the music started. She was wearing a simple champagne gown. It was Trisha Stewart. Her ash brown hair was in an elegant updo, just like a princess. Her white veil was covering her naturally beautiful face. I was kind of jealous of her looks, but I'm more jealous that she was going to have Jace.

I reminded myself that this was what I needed to do, for him.

She didn't only have good looks, but also a good personality. She was also an excellent cook and very organized. She loved kids and dogs.

The ideal wife.

I always made sure that Jace always ended up with a woman who would truly take care of him and love him, just like what I'd do if I could spend my life with him. If he wasn't going to end up with me, then it should be a girl worth of him, not just someone who would leave him in the end.

Just like what I did before.

I could handle getting hurt, but not hurting him. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that happened again. I still haven't fully recovered from the last time I hurt him.

I remembered his tear-streaked face when he thought I was dead. I didn't want to do it, but it was for the best.

The ceremony started. I wish I could make myself not pay attention, but I couldn't.

He was looking at her like she was the most precious thing in this world while he was saying his vows. Those eyes used to only see me. He was so sweet. Everyone was in tears as Jace spoke, even me.

When he was done, he hesitantly looked at the small crowd, and unexpectedly our eyes met. Oh no.

The pain that I was feeling in my chest multiplied a hundred times. It was only a few seconds but I could see something like familiarity in his eyes. Of course he wouldn't know me, he had never seen me this lifetime, but there was still a part of him that recognized me.

I could feel the pull and I knew he felt it, too from the look in his eyes.

Without thinking twice, I left the place, nobody noticing it but him.

* * *

**A hundred and ten years later...  
**

It sucked to be stuck in a body of an eighteen year old forever. That stupid witch should have made me immortal at twenty-two or something. Everyone treated me like a child.

People, I'm more than five hundred years old, way older than your great grandparents, I might have even met your ancestors.

At the moment, I was enrolled in a small college of arts and music in New York. I took up fine arts for the twenty-third time. I never got bored with it because I loved drawing and painting. I tried studying medicine and realized that I'd make a horrible doctor. I couldn't handle the sight of blood and terrible wounds. They made my stomach turn.

So many things have changed since the last century. Who knew things could be so…high-tech? The modern technology was blowing my mind.

Handwritten letters were so gone. Text messaging was what they use to communicate. The internet was also another means of communication. Maia, my roommate forced me to make a Twitter account. She also wanted me to do Facebook, but no way was I going to sign up. Personal information and photos were needed in there.

I wanted to be as low profile as possible.

The thing that I loved most about this generation was their music. They were wonderful, fun, and insane. The bands and singers were awesome and so were their lyrics. My iPod, which was my second favorite thing in the world, contained thousands of songs.

This lifetime, Jace was also enrolled in this college and he was studying music. This was the best place where I could watch him and make sure he ended up with a wonderful girl.

He lived seventy-five years in his last life that was why I had to wait for so long for his reincarnation. It could take years before he was born again.

You must be wondering how I always find him though he was born in different places in different lifetimes.

Every time he turned fifteen, I'd have a vision of where he was. It was part of the curse.

This time, he was born here in New York. His parents died in a car crash when he was four and he was handed over to his mother's sister, Maryse Lightwood. She and her husband, Robert Lightwood adopted him a few years later and now his name was Jonathan Lightwood.

He was unlike all the other Jaces. He was a handful. He always got into trouble, but every time, Maryse forgave him. She had a soft spot for him and all her children. Robert never tolerated his actions. He wanted Ja—Jonathan to take up a business course instead of music because he wanted him to take over one of their family businesses after graduating.

One thing remained the same, Jace's hatred of anything that had to do with numbers. He sucked at Math. Robert was furious when he learned that he applied for music and got accepted, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't control him like his first son, Alexander.

This version of Jace was also a womanizer. I wasn't used to it. Usually, he took girls seriously, but this one was very different.

I was starting to wonder if some glitch happened and he really wasn't Jace. The witch who cursed me couldn't have been involved in the change because she was dead. I watched her die.

But it was really him. He looked exactly the same as the man who made me fall in love. The only man I'd ever been in love with. Sure, I tried dating other guys before, but it felt wrong. Some of them were actually nice and fun to be with. They made my days bearable. I mean, what to do when you had forever to live?

No, I wasn't a vampire, but I was immortal. I tried killing myself a couple of times, but I never succeeded because every time I do, something happens to stop me. I tried cutting myself on the wrist, but the knife flew away from my hands. I tried drowning myself in the sea, but the water brought me back to the shore. This was the most insane, I tried burning myself alive, but before I could jump in to the fire, it died. Anything from that, I was a pretty normal human being.

One of the worst curses of all time was given to me. I had to watch the love of my life live happily without me.

I actually could be with him until he was twenty-one, but if I stayed with him after the day he turned twenty-one, he would die and would never be reincarnated ever again. I couldn't handle him being permanently gone, I'd go insane. Living forever without his existence was pointless.

* * *

Today, I was spying at Jace or Jonathan as usual. He was talking to a girl with fake blonde hair, and also super big boobs that freaked me out. My pair wasn't really something to be proud of, but the idea of injecting or inserting something just so they would look bigger made me cringe. Fake body parts were a big no-no for me. I'm happy with my red hair and small frame.

"Clary, I bought cupcakes. They're from Hannah's, the new bakery that everyone kept talking about. They said their cupcakes were the best." Simon, my closest guy friend and classmate in my English class was suddenly beside me. I didn't notice him coming.

I turned to face him and gave him a big smile. He knew I loved cupcakes especially chocolate flavored ones with strawberry filling or icing. He was sweet, the brother I never had. He had glasses with huge and thick frame that made him look super nerdy. I asked him about using contacts instead, but he said they made him uncomfortable and huge glasses made him see well.

My first class was in fifteen minutes so I still have time to savor even just one of those cupcakes. I thanked Simon and took one. I took a bite of the heavenly thing and finished it in no time.

Because of the distraction, I lost Jace. Damn, that cupcake. His first class was on the floor below with that fake bitch and then he had two periods break. God knows what he'd do with that girl. I didn't even want to imagine because it made my nauseous.

The hours dragged on painfully slow.

As soon as my last class ended, I rushed to the parking lot. I chose a schedule similar to Jonathan's and we had the same dismissal time. It was almost seven in the evening, he should still spend a few more moments here to talk with his friends.

There weren't a lot of students here so there were also just a few cars parked. Mine was parked three cars away from Jonathan's SUV.

When I reached my car, I noticed that there was something wrong. Someone had done something terrible to it. One of my tires was slashed. I'd kill whoever did this.

And then I heard boisterous laughter. I examined my car for more damage before looking at those stupid laughing boys. Luckily, they just slashed a tire and I had an extra. I was so pissed I could feel my cheeks and ears heating up. The jerks who did this were going to pay. In those years that I had practically nothing to do, I learned Taekwondo, Muay Thai and other martial arts.

I walked toward them, sending them death glares. They only laughed at me more. As I got closer to them I realized that Jonathan, my Jace was included in the group and he was the one holding the knife.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue it?**

**Leave a review?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi **


	2. New Mission

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chap.**

**Enjoy reading. :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 2 –New Mission  
**

Jace promised me that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He swore to protect me with his life no matter what.

He had never done anything rude to me purposely in my entire existence. I couldn't believe at what he just did.

All I could see was him, laughing with the boys with the knife in his hand.

My heart was pounding, reminding me of who I was staring at. My heart still recognized him though he'd changed a lot from the guy I knew.

He was so not the type of guy that I would date. He was too mean and I never really liked bad boys. They were full of drama. I'm more into the romantic type guys. Sounds cliché, but I love hearts and flowers.

I finally found my voice after a few seconds. "What did you do that for?" I asked, pointing at my slashed tire.

"I don't like your nerdy boyfriend. You're way out of his league," he said while playing with the small knife he was holding.

"He is not my boyfriend. I still don't get why you slashed my tire. Wait, did you do something to him?" If something bad happened to Simon because of me, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

I hate it when innocent people were involved in ridiculous things like this. I thought pranks like this only happened in high school. College students should be more matured, right?

"Maybe, I'm just bored and no, we haven't done anything to him…yet." The boys laughed again.

The next words that came out my mouth were something I didn't expect. "You know what? You are all pathetic, especially you, Jonathan."

I looked at all their faces. They were stunned. Some guys had their mouths opened. Jonathan was staring at me with a stern expression.

"Oh, you know my name. I get that you're interested on me. Don't worry; you need not to be embarrassed about it. I'm used to girls fancying me." He smirked.

"You really have no respect on women. They are things to you, not human beings. You think it is fun bullying those who are smaller and weaker than you? Oh please, you all are just a bunch of cowards." With that, I left and took care of my car.

I could feel his gaze burning on my back, but I ignored it. I could feel the familiar pull, the invisible string that connected me to him, but I ignored it, too. I was too pissed to care.

Gosh, this version of Jace had to be the worst one. Sure, all the other versions had different personalities because they grew up in different eras, social statuses, and families. I wonder what made him that mean.

It would be hard to find a decent girl who would like a man like him. He was nineteen so I only had barely two years, to search for a girl. I couldn't let him destroy his life. My goal was that he should have a life that was worthwhile.

He looked like he was going to turn out as the man who was always in clubs to get drunk. I didn't want him to wake up with different girls in his bed every morning.

I needed to create a new plan.

_New mission: Find a woman who will make Jonathan Lightwood change for the better._

* * *

Finally after almost two hours, I got into our apartment. I pressed the doorbell twice and waited for Maia to answer the door.

She had an outburst as soon as I got inside.

"Clary! Oh my gosh, you got me worried. You never came home this late. You left your phone again." Maia's chocolate-brown eyes full of concern. I felt bad for making her feel like this, she was my soul sister and my best friend.

Her brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was wearing her favorite purple pajamas. She had natural tan skin which I was jealous of because I was pale.

"Some jerk slashed my tire so I had to change it and the traffic was insane," I answered as I took off my jacket.

"You're okay, right? Did he do anything to you? Hurt you?" she asked worriedly.

"Seriously, you need to chill. You know I can handle myself. Black belt in taekwondo, remember?" I gave her a reassuring smile. "Thanks for caring about me."

"You know I love you, Clary, my sister from another mother." She returned my smile.

"I love you, too, Maia." I'm lucky I had her as a friend. Her words made me feel better after what happened tonight.

I sent a quick text to Simon when I got to my room. I told him to be careful around Jonathan because he was a lunatic.

I had no appetite so I decided that I'd just rest. I'm mentally, emotionally, and physically drained. Maybe tomorrow, I could think more clearly.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas before going to bed. I fell asleep in no time.

* * *

_The curse that the witch gave me was slowing making its effect. Jace was feeling horrible, he was sick. He looked pale, he had lost weight and hadn't slept properly in days. Tomorrow, he'd die if I didn't leave._

_This was the worst way to say goodbye, but I had to do it. My brother, Sebastian helped me with my plan. He was the only one who knew about the curse. Even my parents didn't know about it and it pained me to leave them, too. I was practically leaving my life behind._

_Last night, he burned the tree house that Jace built for us and told him that I was inside while it was burning. He said the only thing that was recovered from the fire was my ring, my engagement ring._

_I knew how hard he worked so he could buy that simple gold band. His family wasn't rich. He was working in a farm and it didn't really pay well._

_Not too far, hidden in the shadows, I watched as Jace sat in front of the burnt tree. There were so many memories made in that place. It was where we spent most of our time together._

_Jace was on his knees. He was crying, his eyes were bloodshot and his breathing was ragged. The sight broke my heart and I couldn't stop my own tears from pouring. In his right hand was the ring he gave me._

"_Clarissa, you promised me you'll be with me for eternity. Why do __you have to leave so soon? We will never get married, never have children, and never grow old together. Just know that my heart will forever be yours, always yours." His body was shaking. I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I was still here, but I stayed where I was. _

_I ran away without looking back. Being away from him was better than him disappearing forever. _

_Years passed and Jace married a wonderful woman. They had kids and lived in a beautiful house. He became rich by working hard and I was so proud of him. _

_Unfortunately, he died of sickness when he was just forty-two. I attended his funeral. I made sure that I didn't look recognizable because some of his relatives knew me. I blended in with the crowd to avoid attention. _

_My red hair was pulled up in a bun and covered by a large hat. My pale skin was a bit tanned because of the long hours I spent under the sunlight. I stayed in a small house near the beach and I liked being outside and watching the sea because it gave me a sense of relaxation._

_His wife did look beautiful. She had red hair like mine, but she had grey eyes and her skin was fair. She also had a small frame like me. _

_I couldn't help but think if she reminded him of me?_

_She was crying softly as they lowered his casket to the ground. _

_Now I know how he felt when he lost me. It was more than painful. I wish I could feel numb, but all I could feel was the pain in my chest. I tried stopping myself from crying so I wouldn't draw others' attention, but I couldn't help it._

_I could taste my bitter tears as I cried silently._

_I left before it ended because I couldn't take it anymore._

_How many times do I have to watch that happen to him? How many funerals of Jace am I going to attend?_

* * *

My alarm clock was blaring, indicating that it was seven-thirty a.m. and it was time to get up. My classes didn't start until one in the afternoon, but I liked getting up early to work out. I didn't do it because I wanted a perfect body. It helped me release stress and tension.

For a moment, I thought I was back in the past. I could feel the wetness on my cheeks just like in my dream.

_Past is past. What's done is done. _I told myself mentally, but it still hurt to remember those days.

Maia had gone to school. She also attended the same college and like Jonathan she was taking up music. She wanted to be a famous violinist. She was amazing and I know her dreams were not impossible to happen.

I had a small bowl of fruits for breakfast and then I started working out.

I was in the treadmill when the doorbell rang. I looked at the time and it was almost nine-thirty. I thought everyone must be at work or in school at this hour.

I walked to the door and looked at the peephole to see who it was.

There was a girl with straight raven hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful. She was wearing a dress that showed her perfect body, curves in the right places. The boots that she was wearing had deadly looking heels. She looked about my age.

I noticed that she had a couple of bags with her.

Oh, I almost forgot. Our new roommate was supposed to move in anytime this week. She must be the Isabelle that the landlady was talking about.

I opened the door and greeted her. I probably disgusted her, I was all sweaty.

"Hi, you must be Isabelle, I'm Clary. I'd love to shake hands with you, but I'm really gross right now. Come on in." I gave her a bright smile.

"You can just call me Izzy. I can sense that we are going to be close friends, I like you," she said as she entered with her bags.

I lead her to the empty room beside mine and left her to unpack. She was really nice though sometimes she was sarcastic. The way she spoke reminded me of someone.

I stank of sweat so I took a shower.

I met Isabelle later in the living room. She was munching on the strawberries and yogurt that I offered her earlier.

"I went here last week and met Maia. She was cool, too. She had mentioned that you are studying in Aplin's College of Arts and Music. What a coincidence, my brother also attends the same school," she said.

"May I know your brother's name, maybe he's one of my classmates."

"He has a not-so-good reputation so there's a big chance you know him. Maia knows him."

_Don't tell me that she is his sister. Please._ I thought.

"What's his name?" I asked anxiously.

"Jonathan. Jonathan Lightwood."

Oh no. Living with Jonathan's sister wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

**Review if you want more. :)**

**What do you think will happen now that Isabelle is living with Clary?**

**What will Jace do to Simon or to Clary? Will he recognize Clary?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Ishi**


	3. Old Flame

**Hi guys!**

**Is the last chapter bad? It received only a few reviews. :(**

**Don't forget to leave a review. **

**Have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 3 - Old Flame**

The rain was pouring when I got to Aplin's. Thank goodness I always had an umbrella in my compartment.

Normally, I'd search the building for Jonathan to know what he was doing, but I had no time for that today. Tuesdays were hectic for me because I had all my major subjects.

I needed to get my paintbrushes that I left in one of the art rooms. It was the smallest room in the building and we were free to use it when we wanted. I always went there to paint because it was quiet and I could concentrate.

Assuming that there weren't people inside, I barged through the door. Before anything else happened, I felt a tug in my heart.

And then I saw what was happening.

On one of the benches in the room, sat a man with a familiar black jacket, a girl with red hair, only a bit darker than mine was straddling him and they were kissing feverishly. The girl's hair was braided like the way I always wore mine. She was also pale the like me.

I knew that girl. Breanne Taylor, a girl from my English class. Simon always joked that she was my long lost sister. She looked like me from afar. Only, she was taller and she had hazel eyes.

This was not a sight that I expected to see here. I couldn't speak. My mouth opened to form words, but nothing came out.

Jace.

My hand clutched the left side of my chest.

_It hurts._ I thought.

Jonathan must have heard me coming in, but not the girl. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. His eyes flew open, meeting mine while he was still kissing the girl.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I tried my best not to let them fall. What was he trying to imply by making out with a girl who look liked me?

He was a complete jerk.

Finally, I cleared my throat.

The girl pulled back from Jonathan, but he pulled her back to him and give her a brief kiss before letting her go. She stood up and turned to look at me.

It was really Breanne. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily.

"Clary? I...uh..." she stuttered, trying to find words to explain what had just happened.

Jonathan remained, a smirk playing on his lips.

My blood was boiling, not because of Breanne, but because of Jonathan. He clearly didn't feel anything for Breanne, but she does. I could feel that she liked him. Breanne was a nice girl.

I also felt so jealous though I shouldn't. I almost couldn't remember how it felt like to be kissed by him because it had been too long. All I remembered was that I felt contented and safe in his arms.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just need to get my paintbrushes, I left them here last week," I said, looking away from them.

I went to the spot where I liked to paint, near the window. My materials were on the floor, in a small bag. I hastily took the bag and left the room without a word.

I kept myself occupied for the next two hours to stop myself from what happened earlier.

Today, we were allowed to paint whatever we wanted, but it should have something to do with our dreams.

When I was painting, I couldn't see anything else. I could forget everyone around me while I was working.

I stared at the canvas when I was done. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"That's wonderful, Clary! Is that a real place, have you been there?" Ms. Nash exclaimed, pointing at my painting.

Ms. Nash was a middle aged woman who had light brown hair that was always in a messy ponytail and she had lovely baby blue eyes. She liked wearing flowy dresses and skirts. She was encouraging and nice that was why I liked her.

My work was an old farmhouse. Beds of bright colored flowers were in the front yard and the house was surrounded by tall trees.

It was also the the house that Jace wanted to buy for us. He wanted to fix the house himself. That was our dream house, the place where we wanted our child to live, and where we wanted to grow old.

It stayed as a dream. We never had the chance to fulfill it.

"I just pictured it, it's from my imagination. It's my dream to live in that place," I answered. It was a part lie and part truth.

"That painting of yours will be hung outside the Dean's office," she said excitedly.

Every month, a painting from the students was chosen to to hung outside the Dean's office.

"Are you sure? Don't you think it's too simple?"

"Simple?! I can't even imagine what your not 'simple' paintings will look like. That painting should be in an art gallery. Many students would appreciate and learn from your work. You paint like you have done it for decades, but you're only eighteen. Clary, you are one of the best students this college ever had." Funny, what she said was kind of true. I'd been doing this for a long time, even before she was born.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I gave her a grateful smile which she returned with a bright grin.

Since I was done, I was free to go. I went to the cafeteria to grab a sandwich and a bottled water.

The hallways of this school was never silent. You could always see students playing instruments and singing. Some were comparing their sketches and paintings.

There were only a few students in the cafeteria, how weird. This place was always jam-packed.

It was quiet except from someone who was strumming his guitar. I didn't bother to look at who it was. I really didn't care, I was starving and I had a really big problem to solve.

I bought a tuna sandwich and a bottle of water. I chose a random empty table and then I took a small notepad from my bag. It was where I wrote my agenda involving Jonathan.

The sound of guitar was becoming louder, like it was coming closer to me. I chose to ignore it again.

Then someone began singing 'Green Eyes' by Coldplay. I loved that band like crazy ever since they started making music.

While I was scribbling words on the paper and taking a bite from my sandwich, I was starting to recognize the voice.

He wasn't good nor bad. His singing was okay and I've heard him sing many times.

Simon.

He was standing on the table in front of me, he was on top of it. He was looking straight at my eyes.

My mouth remained on my sandwich, staring back at him. He was wearing a pink shirt with our picture on it. It was a picture of us he took using his phone during his birthday.

This was embarrassing.

I brought my sandwich down and looked around. The the whole school was practically here. They were staring at us.

I spotted Jonathan and Breanne and noticed that he had an arm wrapped around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

Maybe he did really like Breanne and was just messing with me earlier. She could be the one for him this lifetime. I need to know more about her and then convince her to change Jonathan to a better man.

He smirked at me when he noticed I was looking at them. I looked away and brought my eyes back to Simon who was still singing his heart out.

'Simon, stop,' I mouthed him. He didn't understand it at first and just raised an eyebrow. I repeated it again and thankfully he stopped.

Everyone was still silent. All eyes still on us.

Simon began to speak. "Clary Fray, I've liked you for a long time. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and you treated me so nicely unlike the others. Will go out in a date with me?" He sounded so sincere.

I couldn't hurt his feelings. Damn, he was like a brother to me, or at least I thought. I didn't know that he had mistaken my kindness for love. I did love him, but only as friend.

He was freaking smiling at me, his eyes were full of hope.

"Let's talk outside, okay?" I told him, took his hand and practically dragged him outside.

Murmurs surrounded us as we left the cafeteria. I brought him to the parking lot since the rain stopped and it was deserted.

"Simon, I don't love you more than a friend should. I love you as a friend, as a brother. I'm sorry if you think I led you on. I never thought you liked me that way. I hope our friendship remains the same," I told him as nice as I could.

I heard him mutter things like he should have known it.

"Simon, please, never ever wear that shirt again. Wear the shirt that I saw you wearing earlier," I added.

"Clary, I'm sorry about this," he apologized and pointed at his shirt, "Jonathan dared me to do this. He said he thought you liked me, you know, like more than friends." And he believed him.

That jerk still had something to do with this?!

_That jerk that you love so much. _I mentally told myself.

"You know what, let's go to my place and watch movies," I offered him and his face lit up.

I didn't notice that I fell asleep while watching 'The Millers' with Simon.

_"Jace!" a young woman's voice broke us from our embrace. I pulled away from him to see who it was._

_I didn't know her. _

_She had short black hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes, and was only a few inches taller than me. She was wearing a simple black dress. That was the kind of dress that I'd only wear in a funeral._

_She was smiling brightly at Jace and he just stared._

_"Aline," he said briefly._

_She walked closer to us. When she was close enough to us, she flung herself to Jace, not caring that I was there._

_"I missed you," she said. I could see the stiffness of Jace's shoulder, proving his uncomfort._

_"Aline, I think you should leave," he said, pushing her away from him._

_I couldn't see Aline's face but I could feel that she wasn't happy._

_"I'm your first love, Jace. You loved me first, don't tell me you want that girl more?" She demanded._

_"I loved you, and that is in the past. Clarissa is my present and my future, I love her more than anything in this world." My heart melted in his words._

_Jace moved back to my side and held my hand. I looked up at him and smiled._

_"You are going to regret this," Aline said, her eyes grew darker. The whites of her eyes were gone, they were all black. Her eyes didn't belong to a normal person. It was scary._

_She ran and disappeared._

_Her inhuman eyes and hear her last words haunted me._

_You are going to regret this._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Why is Jonathan messing with Clary?**

**I will give more details on why Clary was cursed on the next chapter/s.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-ishi**


	4. The Ring

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Ring**

A week passed since Simon confessed to me. Thank goodness he realized that his feelings weren't as deep as he imagined it was.

He was spending too much time in my apartment though. Not because he wanted to hang out with me, but only because he wanted to see Isabelle. She appeared to be taking an interest on Simon, too. I really didn't know if it was a bad thing. She admitted that he wasn't her type. She usually preferred badass guys, the ones your parents would never approve of, but thought, trying a new 'flavor' wouldn't be that bad.

Jonathan liloed on his antics. He hadn't bothered me since last week. I kind of expected pranks from him, but nothing happened. I still didn't know why he did those things to me. I was confused as hell. I knew he was lying when he told me he hated me because I was a geek's friend.

Anyway, he was still with Breanne. I caught them being all sweet to each other a couple of times these past few days, and I thought it was good. At last, he was taking a girl seriously, or was he? You really never know what Jonathan Lightwood had in mind.

Using my ninja skills, I followed him around the school. Breanne wasn't around. I found out from her friends that she was suffering food poisoning.

Jonathan was on the ground floor where his third class was located. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt inside and dark washed denim jeans.

He was walking briskly and I was having a problem keeping up. He stopped abruptly in front of the Dean of the Art Department's office.

I watched his actions intently. I knew he wasn't here to talk to the dean because he was a music student.

Something caught his attention and made him stop and it was the painting of the farmhouse.

He moved closer to it, examining it with careful eyes. His long pianist fingers reached for the canvas. He delicately touched the house and then all the other details of it.

The recognition in his eyes was very visible. The expression on his face gave me a spark of hope. Deep down his tough exterior was my Jace. The sides of my mouth lifted up to form a smile.

I wanted to run and embrace him, but realized I couldn't. The only man that I loved was off limits.

The bell rang, distracting him from what he was doing. Hesitantly, he stepped back, looked once more at the painting, and then walked away.

* * *

It was almost ten pm, way too late to still be in school and Jonathan was still in school. Normally, Jonathan would have left before eight.

Since Simon didn't bring his car today, I needed him to drive my car to our flat. It was more of a favor for him than a chore because it gave him a reason to see Isabelle. He was totally smitten.

It was just me and Jonathan in the school and it was harder to follow him. One wrong move and he would notice me.

The elevators were down so he took the stairs. Oh my gosh, where was he going? We were on the seventh floor already and my legs were shaking. I was trying not to pant loudly.

He finally stopped when he reached the top floor where a greenhouse was located. He didn't even looked tired after climbing up twelve floors.

The place was dim, only the city lights were illuminating it. He entered and I followed.

Hiding behind a big plant, I watched him take a seat on a wrought iron bench. He stretched out his long legs and closed his golden eyes. He touched the neckline of his shirt and pulled out something, a necklace. He played with the pendant in his fingers.

He looked peaceful. I had never seen him so relaxed before. He haven't had his hair cut for a while which was a mess, but it gave him a bad boy vibe.

It would be so nice to lean my head on his shoulder.

His phone started ringing. He cursed lowly and reached for the pocket of his jeans.

"Isabelle," he answered, irritated.

After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Robert attempted to convince me to drop out again and I said things that pissed him off. He freezed all my credit cards. I have nowhere to go. I'll run out of cash if I stayed in a hotel."

So it was the why he was in here. Did he really think of sleeping here? It was cold.

His lowered his voice, making it harder for me to listen. I needed to get closer to him.

Cautiously, I took I step closer to him. I thought it would be easy to hide here, but I was wrong. No matter how careful I was, I still tripped on something like a vine. It made me crouch down. I didn't make much noise, but it was enough for Jonathan to notice.

I heard him say something like he'd talk to Isabelle later.

"Who's there?" he asked.

The lights suddenly flickered open, revealing Jonathan in front of me. I didn't notice him going here.

Damn, what should I do?

I stood up and stared right back at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding really pissed.

I thought of an answer fast. "I need to pick up some things from the art room and then I saw you. I mean it's late and I got curious."

"Then why did you have to hide? How do I know that you're not some sort of a stalker?"

"I'm not a stalker!" Well, not exactly.

"You must have heard that a I'm homeless now." He laughed bitterly.

"You can stay with Isabelle." Wrong move.

"Why do you know my sister?" He asked suspiciously.

"We live in the same apartment, she just moved in last week."

Clary, why did you offer him to stay in your apartment? Are you in your right state of mind? The less he notices you, the better, remember? His memories may be forever forgotten, but not his feelings. There's a big chance that they will surface back.

"That sounds better than sleeping in a greenhouse," he admitted, the anguish on his face vanishing.

Because it wasn't dark anymore, I fully saw what his necklace looked like. It was gold and the pendant wad a plain gold band.

The gold ring looked painfully familiar.

"Where did you get that necklace?" I asked, pointing at his necklace.

His shoulders stiffened at my question."It's none of your business."

"Can I take a look at it?" That was a stupid question. He just looked at me, a bit shocked at my question. "I'm sorry for asking you that question. I mean, if it's something important to you, you won't let a stranger touch that, right?"

"No, it's fine." He unclasped the chain from his neck, let the ring slide out of it.

He moved closer to me and my breathing hitched. He took my right hand and placed the ring on my palm.

All I could focus on was his warm hand on mine. It had been so long since he touched me.

"Stop looking at me, I thought you wanted to see the ring."

I nodded, feeling my cheeks heating up.

There was nothing special about the appearance of the ring. It was just a plain gold ring, but not for me. As I remembered, CAF was carved on it. It was my ring.

"Do you know what CAF means?" I asked him.

He shook his head 'no' and then he took back the ring from my palm. He placed it back on the chain, wore it, and hid it under his shirt.

"Let's go," he said sternly.

I told him my address before heading down.

As we went down the stairs, I was still wondering how the ring ended up with him. I thought it was gone.

At the parking lot, there were no cars parked, but there was a motorcycle.

"I sold my car and bought this," he explained before I could ask. "Hop in."

I did what he asked.

"Wrap your arms around my waist," he commanded.

"Do I really need to?" I asked.

"I don't want you to fall, I have no money to pay your hospital bill and besides, I know you want to. You are lucky, so many girls want to be in your position."

"Shut up." I wrapped my arms on his waist.

He started his bike and then we sped away from the school.

He was driving way too fast and it was starting to scare me. I knew I wouldn't die, but I waw capable of feeling pain and I healed like a normal human being. My arms tightened around him and I hid my face on his back.

In this position, I could feel his heart beating and it was fast. I wasn't sure if it was just adrenaline or if it was me.

It had been ages since I'd been this close to him and every fiber of my body missed this feeling.

Fifteen minutes later, we were finally in our flat. Jonathan helped me to get down from the motorcyle.

I noticed a piece of paper on the doorstep.

_Do you really think you can be with him? Do you really want him to die?_

"What's that, midget?" Jonathan spoke from behind me.

"Nothing," I said and then I placed the paper in my pocket. "And oh, don't call me that."

"But you're tiny, it suits you." He had an amused expression on his face.

"Shut up," I told him for the second time that night.

* * *

**Thoughts about the chapter?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-ishi :)**


	5. From the Past

**Thanks for your reviews! This is a few hundred words longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**This is a big flashback chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 5 - From the Past**

Afternoon came without me noticing it. I had been busy doing chores that my mother ordered me to do. Sebastian, my brother was at the farm, working with Jace. I made tea and sat on the porch.

It was through my brother that I met Jace. It had always been me who brought my father and brother's lunch at work. I never actually liked that task until I was fourteen, and Jace started working there.

He was the same age my brother, they became best friends in no time. I'm too shy to speak to him because I liked him. I had never felt anything like that for any boy. I couldn't even run into his eyes without blushing.

One day, Sebastian invited him to our house for supper. My brother did that because he knew that I liked Jace. He loved to tease and embarrass me.

I remember I was washing the dishes when we had our first conversation.

_"Does my presence bother you? You seem to be uneasy when I'm around. You barely ate," he said, taking some of the plates that I scrubbed with soap and rinsed them with water._

_I didn't respond, I just watched him. His blonde hair was unruly, his gold eyes were focused on what he was doing. I never saw anyone who had eyes same as his. They were so beautiful._

_I finally had the bravery to speak. "Your presence doesn't bother me. I just don't warm up to people I just met easily. Sorry if I made you feel that." I wasn't lying about not warming up easily to people._

_His hands stopped and he looked at me._

_"Thank God," he said with a beautiful smile that made my heart skip a beat. _

_My green eyes met his gold ones. _

_"So are we friends now, Clarissa?" he asked. There was something in his voice, but I just couldn't pinpoint it. _

_"Yes." Only friends._

Two years passed and my feelings for grew stronger. I thought he only looked at me as his sister. I'd seen him with other girls a couple of times. I'd never been so jealous.

I proved myself wrong.

Sebastian and Jace shared the same birthday. It was also the day when he confessed what he felt for me. It wasn't the best way to express your love, but I was the happiest girl.

_My mother was becoming worried, it was almost dawn and Sebastian hadn't come back yet. He said that he would celebrate his birthday in Jace's house. He promised that he would come back after supper, but that was long ago._

_"Mother, you should rest, I'll be the one to wait for Sebastian," I told my mother who looked so exhausted. _

_"Are you sure, aren't you tired yourself?"_

_"I'm fine. I'll just have tea and read a novel."_

_She hugged me and left the room._

_Two cups of tea later I heard something hit the window. Someone was throwing pebbles on my window._

_I looked down to see who it was, I was expecting to see Sebastian, but there was Jace. He was ready to throw another pebble when he saw me._

_"Clarissa!" He yelled._

_Something must have happened to my brother that was why he was alone. I was so worried to even think about wearing shoes before running downstairs._

_When I opened the door and met Jace in front of our house, I smelled the strong smell of alcohol. He had drunk._

_"Where is my brother?" I asked him._

_"In my house," he said plainly._

_"Why did you come here? It's late, you should head home. No, of course you can't in that shape. You can sleep in my brother's room, I'm sure my parents won't mind," I babbled._

_I looked at him and waited for his response, but he only looked at me and smiled. He looked so youthful and handsome when he wasn't all sweaty and filthy from the farm. _

_There was a meaning behind that smile and I didn't like it. He had something terrible in mind and he was about to act it._

_"Jace, whatever it is you are thinking or about to do, please don't do it. Let's come inside?" I said nervously._

_He didn't budge. I'm so dead. _

_"Clarissa!" he shouted._

_"Don't yell, I'm here in front of you. My parents may hear you," I scolded him. _

_"But I want everyone to hear, I want the world, the universe to hear," he argued._

_"Hear what?"_

_"I LOVE YOU, CLARISSA ADELE FAIRCHILD! I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR YEARS AND YOU NEVER NOTICED IT!"_

_And so everyone heard including some of the neighbors._

No matter what my parents and others say, I loved him. I chose him over my rich suitors. We might have nothing, but we had us. He was hard-working and I know it would bring him somewhere. He need not to promise me the world, because I'm happy with just being with him.

The sun was almost setting and my tea cup was empty. I could smell my mother's cooking. The boys would be home soon.

From the distance, I could see a figure walking toward my direction. It was a woman, she looked familiar. I tried to remember where I saw her.

Aline. Jace's first love. He didn't mention things about her, just that she was trouble. He told me that she wouldn't bother me again so why was she here?

She was wearing a black dress again. It looked expensive. My mother told me that the Penhallows were rich, but they barely get out of their mansion.

She stood in front of my house and waved at me. I nodded and smiled awkwardly at her. How should you react when your lover's first love came to your house?

I went to where she was.

"Is there anything you need from me?" I inquired.

"Actually, it's not me, it's Jace. He sent me to fetch you," she answered. She was beautiful and she dressed wonderfully, I felt the slightest tinge of jealousy.

"I didn't know you are friends," I said without thinking.

"You know, we were childhood friends before we got involved with each other. My parents and I just got back from Europe so we're having a come back party."

"Jace never mentioned that he was going to a party today."

"I only invited him today and is there, too. They're waiting for us."

I'm still wasn't sure why, but I came with her. Deep inside me, I knew I shouldn't go with her, but my thoughts were muddy and I couldn't say no to her.

This was insane, but I couldn't control my body. I even let her change me into one of her beautiful black dresses. I saw no one when we went inside her house which was a massive mansion.

"Aline, where's Jace? Is he outside with Sebastian?" I asked her.

We were now on our way to their backyard. I tried taking a step back from Aline but my feet wouldn't allow me.

Their backyard was awful. The flowers were dried and the trees were dead. It was dark already, early evening to be exact. There were a few stars and then there was the moon, full and bright.

"Step inside the circle, Clarissa," she commanded.

I didn't know what she was talking about until I saw it. There was a huge circle and a star inside it drawn on the ground.

"No," I said firmly, trying my best to keep my feet steady.

"No?" She lifted her arm and pointed a finger on me.

I could feel my feet moving and I couldn't do anything.

"What are you doing to me?!" I cried, "Stop it! What did I ever do to you?"

She laughed loudly, an evil laugh. I was scared. Her laugh became high-pitched as I continued to move toward inside of the circle until I was in the middle of it.

The circle glowed and a thunder rolled. My throat felt dry. I was shouting, but no sound was coming out of my mouth.

I could only look and cry silently as she mumbled words I couldn't recognize. Whatever she was doing scared me. Was it foreign language? Her lips were moving so fast, it was all I could focus on.

My vision started spinning and my head ached. I sank into my knees and later, I was lying on my back on the dirt. My eyes were focused on the bright moon. I could still hear her casting.

_Am I going to die? _I thought.

"You can never be with Jace. This is what he gets for choosing you over me." She laughed and went on, "If you stay with him after his twenty-first year, he will die and you will never see him again. But if you stay away from him, he will die and live again. He will continue to exist as long as this world exists, same as you, but you won't die. You will remain in that body forever. You will watch as the people you love die. As the world changes, you will stay the same. Try being with Jace and watch him die slowly because of you. Poor Clarissa, miserable for eternity."

* * *

The next day, I woke up in my bed, wearing my sleeping gown, and confused if what happened last night was just a dream.

A proof of last night made me realize that something really happened. There was a star-shaped scar on my shoulder and it stung when I touched it.

I was starving so I washed my face and went downstairs to the kitchen for food.

Mother, Father, Sebastian, and surprisingly Jace were in our small dining room. They observed me as I placed my bowl of soup on the table and sat beside Sebastian. It was late for breakfast, they should be in the farm already.

I couldn't help but ask. "Why are you still here?"

"Clarissa, how are you feeling?" Father asked, concern laced his voice.

"I'm feeling perfect, just hungry," I said honestly.

I heard my mother sigh and say 'thank God' and Sebastian even smiled a little. Jace was just staring at me, he looked like he didn't believe me.

It was creeping me out how they watched me eat my bread and soup. I was still confused on how I got here last night. The last thing I remembered was passing out from dizziness.

"Father, how did I end up in my bed this morning? I remember being at the Penhallow's last night." I spoke and my mother's face paled.

"Jace brought you home and people took care of the girl with you," Father answered calmly.

"Why are you there anyway?" Jace asked, sounding a little bit angry.

"Aline fooled me. She said there was a gathering in her house and Sebastian and you were there."

"That witch," Sebastian muttered under his breath.

"Aline is a witch?" I asked, feeling the hairs on my arm rising. So that was why she could control my body and the foreign words she was speaking was a spell. I suddenly remembered the words she said before I blacked out.

If it was true, Jace's twenty-first birthday was in two months. What should I do? Should I tell him? I know he wouldn't want me to leave him and if I did, he would search all over the world just to find me. I couldn't hurt him, but I also couldn't let him die because of me.

"Clarissa, are you alright? You look pale, dear." I was feeling queasy. I ran to the bathroom just in time to empty my stomach.

I felt someone hold my hair away from my face as I vomited on the sink. I gargled some water and turned to see Jace who looked worried.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"Tell me what she did to you, be honest Clarissa. I know what she's capable of," he whispered, but still enough for me to hear.

It hit me that I'd rather leave him than let him die. "She just did something that made me dizzy and then I blacked out. She did nothing to hurt me. I think she's just trying to scare you. She's so jealous of me because I have you and she doesn't."

"That's right," he said, agreeing with the last thing I said. I could feel him smile and I placed my hands on his arms.

He looked down at me with bright eyes. He appeared to be relieved and happy.

"I love you so much, Jace," I said with all the emotion I could muster.

"I love you Clarissa, always."

He leaned in and let our foreheads touch.

"Marry me," he whispered. I felt his warm breath on my lips, making me lean into him more.

I smiled. "You are proposing marriage in a bathroom? I thought of you as a more romantic person, Jace Herondale. And you want to kiss me though my breath stinks of vomit."

He chuckled. "Yes and yes I want to kiss you even if your breath smells like hell, though it doesn't really stink like you think."

"Then yes, I will marry you."

He took a simple gold band from his pocket and slid it on my ring finger. "It's really simple, but it's all I can afford for now."

"It's so beautiful," I said before wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

Right then and there, I was contented though I know I only have a few weeks to be with him.

* * *

Jace learned from my neighbors who saw me walking with a short-haired girl that I was with Aline. He knew what she was and that she did things to hurt people that was why he left her.

He brought people with him to the Penhallow mansion and found me unconscious in the backyard.

Those people found witchcraft instruments in her house, proving that she was indeed a witch. They burned the house and held her captive.

They were burning her alive tonight. Aline looked weak and pale. She was tied securely around a dead tree in the middle of the forest and many people surrounded her.

I didn't know what came to me, but I found myself in front of her.

"You shouldn't have that to me," I told her angrily.

"Then you will be happy with him. Jace is the only man I loved and I'm not giving him to you. He never looked at me the way he looks at you and I hate it. I sacrificed all my powers just so I can cast that spell on you. It's not something that can be broken," she hissed.

More people gathered around the tree, cursing the witch. I walked away from her and went to Jace's side and watched as the flames engulfed her body.

* * *

**Thoughts? Suggestions? **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-ishi**


	6. Deal

**Sorry, if the chap is a bit late, my computer's not working.**

**Your reviews on the prev chap were wonderful. :)**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 6 - Deal**

"Jonathan? What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked when she answered the door.

She was wearing a black silk nightgown that barely reached her knees and her raven hair was in a high ponytail.

She saw me, gave us a questioning look, and crossed her arms.

"Clary invited me," he answered, sounding nonchalant. It was the first time I heard him call my name.

"I invited you and you said no, but when Clary asked, you said yes?" She shifted her gaze to me. "Is there something going on between you and my brother? I thought you knew better than dating that frog."

"Isabelle, I'm not dating him. He's not my type, so please let us in. It's kinda cold here," I said. He wasn't my kind of guy, but he was still Jace.

"You swear?" She looked unconvinced.

"Don't make her swear things, Izzy. We never know, she might change her mind." Jonathan smirked and I rolled my eyes on him.

Isabelle moved away from the door and allowed us to go inside. Maia was shocked when she saw me with Jonathan. She gave me a we'll-talk-later look and I nodded.

Jonathan said that he was fine with sleeping on the couch, but it was too short for him. In the end, Isabelle and I agreed that we would share a bed and he'd stay in her room.

Maia ordered pizza for late snack and we ate in the living room while 'Beastly' was playing. Simon came a few minutes later bringing the root beer that he promised.

Isabelle and Simon sat beside each other, Jonathan on the smaller couch, and Maia and I sat on the carpeted floor.

I could see Jonathan giving Simon death glares, but my friend didn't seem to notice. Isabelle's head was resting on his chest and his arms around her as they watched the movie.

"I'm not surprised if Jonathan ends up like the lead guy, he's so conceited," Isabelle suddenly said and then laughed. Simon joined in, but he didn't say anything when he saw how Jonathan looked at him.

"I'm going to bed," Jonathan said and left the room.

Later, when the movie ended and Simon left, Maia and I went to her room.

Her room was painted mint green and most of the furniture were white and beige. Her room was cute, and it reflected her personality.

We sat on her bed and began to talk.

"Explain why you are with Jonathan Lightwood," she demanded.

"I was on my way home and remembered that I left some of my things in the third floor art room so I came back to school. I saw Jonathan," I lied smoothly.

"And then?" she asked eagerly.

"And then I got curious because he was still in school when it was that late. I followed him to the rooftop and heard him talking to someone on the phone, saying that he had no place to stay. He caught me listening. I thought he could stay here with Isabelle since she's his sister." Now, that wasn't really a lie.

Maia was grinning and she shook me excitedly. "This is the start of a love story, I can feel it, Clary. It's like a movie. You even rode with him on his bike. That's so romantic."

I removed his hands from my shoulders and made a gagging sound. "Ew. I don't think of Jonathan like that, and riding his motorcycle was no romantic experience. He was driving so insanely fast, I thought I was going to die."

"Clary, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him."

"Maia, please, for the record, I'm not interested in him."

I gave her a brief hug, said good night and left her bedroom.

* * *

**(Isabelle's POV)**

Clary's room was very girly. It was painted pale pink and the curtains were a deep shade of purple. She had a huge wooden dresser, a white wooden desk where her books and laptop rested. Her bed was queen size with floral sheets.

It was very late, but my classes were in the afternoon so I could still have a long beauty rest.

I had a wonderful time with Simon tonight. He was sweet and nice unlike all the other guys I dated. He was different and he cared of what I felt. I reminded myself that I couldn't let myself get attached because love didn't last. Later, he'd get tired of me and then he'd leave me.

I sat on Clary's bed. I was taking off my slippers when I noticed something in her bed.

There were drawers installed on them. You wouldn't notice that they were there until you get a closer look. It looked like a secret compartment. I knew because I had them in my bed at home.

I know I shouldn't mess with her things, it was rude and she might get angry, but I still did. I pulled one of the drawers open. There was a sketch pad and I took it.

I opened it and a familiar face greeted me. I scanned the pages and saw the same face, just in different clothes and places. I almost dropped the sketch pad, but I managed to return it back from where I took it.

I wondered what all the other drawers contained, but before I could see for myself, Clary opened the door.

* * *

**(Clary's POV)**

I've had two nightmares in just a span of three hours. Both of them werehh about Jace's death.

My heart was pounding and my forehead wet from cold sweat. Isabelle, on my left side was sleeping like baby. I was tired from these sleepless night. I envied the way she slept.

Maybe a glass of warm milk would help me sleep better.

Silently, I got up and headed to the kitchen. Maia insisted on having a night-light in the kitchen, for when one of us needed to go there in the middle of the night.

The kitchen was dimly lit. I took my cup, got milk from the fridge and placed my cup in the microwave. I waited for a few moments and when it dinged, I took my warm glass with a potholder .

I sat on one of the stools and took a sip of the warm milk. I was enjoying the warmth of my milk when I saw Jonathan leaving Isabelle's room. He was walking toward my direction, but he had his eyes closed.

Was he sleep walking? It was kind of creepy. I'd never seen someone doing it until now. He was wearing his jeans, but he had no shirt, showing his lean muscular body.

I watched as he got nearer and nearer until he was in front of me.

"Jonathan, I swear if you are pretending to sleep walk just to creep me out, I will kick you in the guts," I warned him.

His expression remained the same, face calm like he was really sleeping.

"Open your eyes. This isn't funny." He stayed still.

His voice was faint, but I still heard it. "Clarissa." Only people from five hundred years ago called me that name. I shivered.

I placed the cup that I was holding on the counter and went to him.

"Why do you know that name?" I asked him, hearing frustration in my voice. He shouldn't know anything about me and my past.

Again, he only said, "Clarissa." This time, he said it with emotion, pain and longing.

"Jace," I whispered.

"Clarissa." His voice broke, a tear fell from his right eye.

Without thinking, I ran to him, wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face on his chest.

"Why did you leave me?" The way he said those words made me feel incredibly guilty. The pain was very clear in his voice.

"Because I love you," I answered, feeling my own tears escape from my eyes.

"Don't cry, my love," he whispered soothingly, running his long fingers through my tangled bed hair.

"Jace, I'm so tired of this. I don't want to watch you love another woman. I don't want to attend another funeral of yours. I just want this to end," I confessed through my tears.

"Then don't leave, I love you." He removed my head from his chest and leaned down to me.

I was aware that Jonathan was unconscious and didn't know what he was doing. He was probably dreaming and would forget this in the morning, but I still let him do it.

His hands cupped my cheeks and I looked up at him, seeing his closed eyes and long blonde lashes. His face was inching closer to mine and I closed my eyes.

His lips ever so softly touched mine and my heart was soaring. I put more pressure to the kiss and moved my lips. It had been so long since I last felt his lips. The kiss was slow and lingering. I was trying my best on reacquainting myself with the feeling of being in his arms because I knew this wouldn't last and eventually end.

We were lost in our own universe, but not for long.

I heard the sound of a door opening and instinctively pulled away from Jonathan. I kind of pushed him away from me in panic. He fell on the floor, his head hitting the ground with a low thump.

His eyes slowly opened, looking confused.

"I'm thirsty," Maia said as she entered the kitchen. Her eyes were half closed.

I leaned on the wall, trying to even my breathing.

"I'm going back to bed," I said.

But before I could take a step away from the kitchen, Maia spoke again. "What is Jonathan doing on the floor? Did I interrupt something?" she asked, sounding more awake.

_Yes you did._

"I'm here for a glass of milk because I can't sleep and then I saw Jonathan sleep walking. It's creepy so I tried waking him up," I explained.

"Yeah, by banging my head on the floor. I haven't slept walk in years," Jonathan said, annoyed. He stood up from the floor, rubbing the side of his head.

"I didn't mean to, I freaked out. You-"

"Night lovebirds," Maia chirped before going back to her room.

* * *

The following day, Jonathan offered me a ride to school. I told him I had a car and I could go there on my own, but he was stubborn. He practically carried me to his motorcycle, not even giving me a moment to apply moisturizer on my face and brush my hair. Thankfully, I always had a hair tie in my bag. This was a messy-bun-kinda day. Thanks to the wind and Jonathan's stupidity.

People stared at us as Jonathan helped me go down from his motorcycle. He was wearing a brown band shirt inside his black jacket, and black jeans. He bought them before we went to school.

I could hear the whispers that surrounded us as we entered the school. I spotted Breanne and she walked to our direction.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll be meeting with Simon in the cafeteria," I told Jonathan.

He simply nodded. "I'll see you later in the parking lot."

"Simon will be driving me home."

"I will and I insist."

"You don't have the right and the responsibility. I don't want people seeing me with you and thinking I'm flavor of the week. Goodbye." That was a bit harsh, but he was too bossy and stubborn for his own good.

He grabbed my elbow, making me turn back and look at him.

"Later, midget. I will wait and I'm telling you I'm not patient." This was the way he talked when he was bullying or scaring someone. The way he acted was far from the man who I kissed last night.

Breanne came and he freed my elbow. She gave us a weird look. I walked away before she could talk to me.

* * *

News spread like wildfire around the school.

Jonathan broke up with Breanne and everyone thought it was because of me. Many girls were scowling and glaring at me. Now they were probably thinking that I was a skank and I took away their chance of getting Jonathan.

Speaking of the devil, he was really waiting for me in the parking lot. He stood beside his silver motorcycle.

I walked to him and he actually smiled when he saw me. It was a smile with no bad intention, it was a genuine one.

I could feel the stares around us again, I just wanted to leave this place.

As years passed, the way people think changed. They became too judgemental. The modern society made many people feel insecure. They changed the true essence and meaning of beauty.

Like the girls who were giving me a look of disgust, they think they were pretty under those layers of foundation, mascara and lipstick. Their beauty was as fake as the cosmetics they were wearing.

Just to annoy them more, I wrapped my arms around Jonathan's waist, looked at the girls, and smirked. They looked like they were about to explode in any moment.

A few minutes later, I noticed that we were in a different road and not the way home.

"Where are we going? You said we're going home," I said loudly through the harsh wind.

"I changed my mind, I'm hungry."

"Jonathan, I have to finish a project tonight and Isabelle said she'll cook dinner."

He stopped in front of a small, but expensive looking restaurant. I thought he didn't have money.

"Trust me, Isabelle's cooking equals food poisoning."

I followed him inside the posh place. We were obviously underdressed. All the customers were either dressed formal or semi-formal while Jace and I wore casual clothes.

"How are you going to pay for the food here?" I asked when we were seated.

He flashed me a golden card and smirked. "Isabelle let me borrow one of her cards."

"You know, there are many good places to eat without spending much."

"Like what? Mcdonald's? I don't think so Clary, food there tastes like crap."

"I think their food tastes just fine. I like their fries."

"But they aren't real food, what we are having tonight is."

No point in arguing with him.

A middle-aged waiter took our order and it was served fifteen minutes later. Jonathan ordered a massive slab of steak with vegetables while I opted for spicy pumpkin soup with slices of garlic bread.

There were battery operated candles and red and white rose petals on the table. Soft and slow music was playing in the background. This place was too romantic for us. We weren't even friends and he technically brought me here without permission.

We looked like we were having a date.

Was he just really hungry that was why he brought me here? He would've gone alone or maybe with Isabelle, but he brought me.

I shoved away my thoughts and finished my food.

"Do you want dessert? My treat." I offered Jonathan.

"Sure, I'm still kind of hungry," he answered, wiping the sides of his mouth with a table napkin.

He was still hungry after what he ate?! I couldn't even finish half of that steak.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "You aren't full yet?"

He nodded.

"I know a place not far from here."

When the waiter returned the credit card, he took my hand and dragged me out. What a gentleman.

Jonathan and I had frozen yogurt. Our cups were overflowing with strawberries and chocolates.

There weren't any other customers except from us and two girls across our table.

"It belonged to our family for ages," he said.

"What?" I asked, totally confused about what he was saying.

"The ring. It's a family heirloom. I remember my mother saying that it belonged to someone in the family hundreds of years ago. It never fit anyone's finger so they just made it a pendant," he explained.

_It fits me perfectly. _I thought.

"What if it fits me?" I challenged.

He laughed and said, "It won't. Your fingers are fat."

"They aren't!" I argued, showing him my tiny skinny fingers.

His eyes lit up as if he just thought of brilliant idea. "Let's have a deal. If the ring doesn't fit, you will become my slave for three days."

"And if it does?"

"Then you can make me do whatever you want."

"Anything I want? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a deal."

We even shook hands.

He unclasped the necklace from his neck and let the ring slid out of the chain, just like the last time. He handed it to me. He looked so sure that it wouldn't fit me.

The odds weren't in his favor. This ring was made for me.

I raised my hand in front him and slowly wore the ring with ease. I feel like I was back in the past when I first wore this ring.

For a moment, I was Clarissa Fairchild and he was Jace Herondale. He stared at my ring finger in disbelief.

"Remove it," he commanded and even sounded a little angry.

I tried removing the ring, but it wouldn't come off my finger. I gave him a panicked expression. "It won't come off."

"Give it back, it belongs to my mother," he said, his voice rising. The girls across us gave us a look.

He took my hand and forcefully tried to remove the ring, but still, it remained in place. He cursed and tried again.

"Don't pull too hard or you'll break my finger. I need them to paint, you know?" I said, growing irritated.

He let go of my hand and went out.

I thought he was going to leave me alone here, but he still gave me a ride home. I promised him that I'd do something to make the ring come off my finger when we get home. He nodded, but he was angry.

If you ask me if I wanted to give him back the ring, of course I'd say no because it was a piece of the old Jace. But this was important to him, and he was also important to me so I'd return to him if it made him happy.

* * *

**If you are Clary, what will you ask Jace to do for you?**

**Thanks you so much for reading!**

**-ishi**


	7. Dust

**Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions.**

**Enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 7 - Dust**

Both Maia and Isabelle gave us looks of suspicion when we arrived back to the apartment.

Jonathan was still very pissed at me. He proceeded straight to Isabelle's room and slammed the door. I flinched.

I went to the living room with the girls.

"Jonathan looks angry, what happened?" Maia asked.

I showed them to my right hand. It took them a few moments to realize what I showed them. I placed my hand back on my lap.

"JONATHAN PROPOSED TO YOU?" Maia exclaimed.

"No," I said, surprised to hear exhaustion in my voice.

"That's his Mom's ring, I mean his biological mother's. Why is it with you?" Isabelle asked.

"This is Jonathan's idea. He made a deal that if this ring fits me, I could make him do anything I wanted and if it doesn't I'll be his slave," I explained.

Isabelle laughed. "You won! He's pissed because he hates losing. Finally, he found his match." She sounded so happy. "You should make him wear makeup in school or maybe he could be your personal assistant. He could carry your things around."

"Or you can ask him to play the piano for you, that's so romantic! He never did that to anyone before," Maia said excitedly.

That was nice, I'd consider it. I remained silent as they talked.

"Hey, how did you discover that?" Isabelle asked Maia.

"Discover what?"

"That he never played for a girl before and that he knows how to play the piano?"

"If he did, all the other girls he'd been with would've bragged about it. I simply assumed he hadn't. The dean mentioned once that Jonathan plays it."

"But it's true. He had never played the piano for someone. He used to practice playing all day, but stopped when he was fifteen. We never knew why. That instrument has a special spot in his heart because his biological father taught him how to play it.

"Many things happened when he turned fifteen. He's changed a lot since then. He became the person he is now. He broke the rules, talked back to our parents, and got into trouble. One night when he was seventeen, he got home drunk and beaten up. I asked him what happened, he said that he kissed a girl who was taken and her boyfriend saw them that was why he was bruised and bleeding.

"I told him to stop switching from girl to girl to avoid trouble, but he said that being with other girls made him forget about her, even for just a short period of time. He kept mentioning this girl who had flaming red hair, that she wouldn't leave his mind and dreams. When he was sober the next day, he didn't remember telling me those things, so I pretended I didn't know anything."

I didn't know that Jonathan also had the dreams. Did he also have them in his other lives? It was because of me that he was acting like that. I felt guilty and Isabelle saw it.

She looked at me and my hair, realization flooded her face.

She should be distracted from her thoughts. She was thinking that I could be the girl because of my red hair.

"Actually, Jonathan isn't angry he lost. He's angry because I can't take off the ring from my finger. It's stuck and I need to give this back to him or he'll never forgive me," I stated.

After I said those words, we went to the kitchen to try different methods to get the ring off my finger.

As of the moment, we tried soap, olive oil, lotion, and even butter. Still, nothing worked.

Having the band on my finger felt natural. It was like a part of my skin. I never removed this before when Jace gave it to me.

"What should I do to you?" I mumbled to the inanimate object.

And then the doorbell rang. We weren't expecting anyone tonight. I looked at the girls and they shrugged.

"I'm a hundred percent sure that it's not for me so I'm off to bed, I have early classes. Night, girls." Maia left Isabelle and I alone in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang again. Isabelle and I decided that we would answer it together. I was behind her as she looked in the peephole.

She was smiling when she turned back to me. "It's my brother with his boyfriend."

Her other brother, Alexander was, gay? She never mentioned that before.

She opened the door and let them in. She was in her brother's arms in a flash and I was left to see who his boyfriend was.

"Magnus? Why are you in New York? I thought you are in Bangkok." Magnus Bane, my friend who was a warlock was Alexander's boyfriend.

He was the one who helped me with Jace all through the years. He was immortal like me. A couple of times, we even travelled together. No, we were never involved. He was fun, sparkly, and gay.

"Claris-"

"It's Clary," I prompted him.

Luckily, the siblings were catching up, heading to the living room to talk. They pretty much ignored us.

"I'm sorry, Clary," he said, emphasizing my new nickname. "I was in Thailand for weeks, so I went to India and that's where I met Alec. That boy is adorable. Acts tough, but he's a total softie."

He had black hair with different colors of highlights. He was thin, but not skin and bones. As usual, he was wearing something ludicrous. He was in a sparkly green coat, blue floral shirt, and skinny jeans. He looked about twenty-five.

Sparkly things always caught his eyes. He easily spotted the ring on my finger.

"Getting married, huh? Have you finally moved on?" He asked with a sly smile. Gah, why did they think I was getting married just because I had a ring.

And then an idea popped to my mind. "You can actually help me with this. Can you take it off from my finger? Use just a bit of magic?" I almost sounded like I was begging.

"Of course. Easy peasy. Give me your hand." I handed him my right hand immediately.

I watched as he worked his magic on me. His slim fingers made small movements all over my hand. Something like blue fairy dust came off his fingertips tickled my skin.

Magnus nodded at me, signalling that I could now remove the ring. Surprisingly, it came of easily. My finger was red and it stung from all the pulling that happened earlier.

"Thanks," I told Magnus gratefully.

"That ring is reeking of your essence. That belongs to you so why do you want to remove it?" He asked.

"I'll tell you next time, I really have to do something." I hugged him briefly, he gave me a pat on th back and pulled away.

That was when Alec decided to walk in on us. He had an eyebrow raised. He shared the same raven hair and blue eyes as Isabelle.

"I didn't know you knew each other," he said, sounding incredibly jealous.

"He's used to be my neighbor, an old friend. But you know, he doesn't stay in one place for too long. I haven't seen him in a while," I lied, but I sounded pretty convincing. Ugh, how to deal with a jealous gay boyfriend?

"Yeah. Don't look at her like that. She loves someone too much to even think of me as more than a friend," Magnus told Alec.

I heard Alec mutter he didn't like me. Magnus shook his head, he suggested that they go back to the hotel. Alec agreed.

I noticed that Alec wasn't as confident as Isabelle and Jonathan. He was more reserved, but also more blunt.

Isabelle bid farewell to her brother and Magnus. Jonathan didn't even come out. Did Alec even know he was here? Did he know what his father did to Jonathan?

Magnus promised to meet me on Saturday which was in two days. I need his help because I didn't know what to do with Jonathan anymore. Time was running and I couldn't be around him after his birthday.

Two hours later everyone was in bed and I was still finishing a watercolor painting. The ring was safe in my shorts' pocket. I wanted to wear it again, but I wouldn't risk it after what happened earlier. Thank goodness Magnus came to the rescue.

Just a few more strokes and I'm done. This was a simple three-dimensional painting of flowers. I intended to return the ring to Jonathan after this.

In ten minutes, I was done. I went to the bathroom to clean myself up. When I looked presentable enough, I went to Isabelle's room where Jonathan was staying. I knocked three times, only he didn't open the door.

Okay, I would barge in and leave the ring on the nightstand. Pretty simple, right? He wouldn't even know I went here.

One...two...three...

The door was unlocked. I went in, the door closing behind me. The window was opened and cool air filled the room. The only thing that illuminated the place was the faint moonlight. It took my eyes few seconds to adjust to the dark.

Jonathan was tangled in the sheets, only wearing his boxers. Damn, I already saw him half-naked last night and now he was almost naked. The sight was pretty distracting.

I had to stop myself from staring at him or else I wouldn't accomplish anything. Walking as soundless as possible, I went beside the bed and placed the ring beside where his phone rested.

I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my wrist. It was him. His gold eyes met my green ones.

I expected him to ask me why I was here or get angrier at me for breaking in, but he didn't even speak.

He pulled me into the bed with him and I was lying there beside him. Our faces only inches away from each other.

"I didn't wake up from sleep walking last night when I hit my head on the floor. I woke up when you kissed me," he admitted.

I'd never seen him this vulnerable before. He was supposed to be the tough guy. He looked like an angel.

"You kissed me," I said.

"But you kissed me back, you even deepened it. You could've pushed me back in the from the start, but you didn't."

I honestly didn't know what to say.

We were silent for a while until I spoke, not meeting his eyes. "I'm not here to talk about that. I just want to return your ring. Now, please, let go of my wrist."

"You're making her come back. I'm dreaming about her again," he whispered harshly.

I was about to ask who she was when I remembered what Isabelle said earlier. A girl with flaming red hair.

I found myself asking, "Are they nightmares?"

"She was burning and I couldn't save her. I'm the one who set her on fire, the one who killed her."

"You didn't, it's just a dream. You didn't kill her."

"I did, just like what I did to my parents." I'm here, alive and kicking.

"No, it was an accident."

"No, it's my fault," he said, more like convincing himself.

His hand that held my wrist intertwined with my hand, it was warm and sent sensations straight to my heart. His hands were calloused not because of long days in the farm but because of playing the guitar. His other hand rested on the back of my head, slowly playing with my red curls. Jace used do those things to me.

It gave me a feeling of completion.

"You look like her. You have the same emerald eyes and red hair. I'm dreaming of her because you remind me of her. You triggered something that made her come back." Because it's me.

"I'm sorry."

"You make me want to protect you. It's the only way you won't end up like her."

I wanted to tell him not to worry of me dying because I'd live forever, just to ease his worry and the shaking of his voice.

I understood now why he messed with me, and why he wanted to drive me to school and back home. At first he hated my guts for bringing back his nightmares and later he wanted to protect me so I wouldn't die like in his dreams.

He still kept his promise to protect me after all.

"I promise, you don't have to protect me. I can do it myself. Sleep now, Jonathan." I said gently, tightening my grip on his hand.

He nodded and closed his eyes. His hands remained where they were as he fell back to sleep.

I slowly got up from the bed, . to wake him. I ran to my room and got one of the small bags of dust that Magnus gave me a long time ago. It came from him so they weren't just a simple sparkly dust.

Isabelle as usual, was sleeping peacefully.

I returned to Jonathan and placed a very tiny amount of the purple dust on his forehead. It could temporarily make someone forget or make them think that what happened was only a dream.

I whispered into his ear, "I didn't come to your room. The conversation we had about your dreams is just a dream. Not real."

The dust seeped into Jonathan's forehead until it was completely gone.

* * *

Isabelle and Maia were fetched by Simon this morning, leaving me and Jonathan alone in the apartment.

It was awfully silent and awkward. I knew he didn't remember anything about last night, but I couldn't get it off my mind.

It was lunch time, still an hour before we had to go to school. He hadn't eaten breakfast so he must be starving.

I knocked on his door and he opened it sooner than I expected. Again, he was only in his jeans. His blonde hair was still wet from the shower. He was wearing the necklace again. Good.

During the times that I saw him shirtless it was dark. It was just now that I noticed that he also had the star-shaped scar like mine on his shoulder-blade.

He didn't have that in all his other lifetimes.

It was impossible. She was dead. Someone like her must have done a spell to him. But Magnus mentioned that different witches had different marks.

"See something you like, midget?" He said and smiled smugly.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Where'd you get that scar on your shoulder."

His face instantly turned sour. "In an accident when I was four." Oh, he thought it was from the car crash.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. By the way, I made lunch."

"You didn't let Isabelle help you make it?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm hungry."

While we were eating the spaghetti with meatballs that I made, I started discussing the deal that we had last night.

"You owe me because I won last night," I reminded him.

"What do you want me to do?" he through a mouthful of pasta.

"Ew Jonathan, that's disgusting!"

He chewed and swallowed his food before talking again. "What? Just tell me."

"I want you to grant me three wishes."

"What am I, a genie? Don't ask for expensive things, you know I'm broke."

"Shut up for a moment, please? So my first wish is..."

* * *

**Can you guess Clary's three wishes? One of them is mentioned in the chap. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-ishi**


	8. Penguin

**You guys seriously make me happy. Thank you for all the reviews, faves, and alerts.**

**I'll post my next chapter on Saturday because I'll be gone until Friday (going out of town). I promise a longer chapter next time. I just really want to update before I leave.**

**Make 100 reviews happen, pretty please?**

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think after.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 8 - Penguin**

"My first wish is to see you wear a penguin onesie around the school and dance like the ones in Happy Feet in the cafeteria during our free period. You will wear it until you get back here later this evening." All his friends and girls would be there. I also wanted Isabelle to see him because she studied in a different college.

_Ha! That's what you get for slashing my tire._

"No f*cking way in hell I'll do that!" He said, dismayed. "Do I look like a penguin? This face?" He pointed his handsome self. How arrogant.

"No, you look more of a platypus," I joked.

"Midget, don't you have any other thing in mind?" He sounded exasperated and it made me want to laugh, but I held it in.

"I've already made up my mind and penguins are cute."

"I'm not cute, I'm manly," he argued.

"Well not for today." I threw him a sarcastic smile which irritated him.

"This is a stupid idea," he mumbled.

"If you forget, you are the one who offered me this deal. Now, go get dressed because we still need to pick up your costume."

"Fine, but we'll use your car. I don't need more humiliation from people in the streets. You are ruining my reputation, midget."

I might be little, but I could do things you could never imagine.

We got the onesie immediately when we arrived in the store because I already ordered it online and paid for it using my credit card this morning.

Jonathan wore it in the store's fitting room. While he looked pissed, he actually looked good in it.

"Why do you look so glum?" I asked him while I'm driving us to school. "It's not far from the clothes you always wear." I smiled, feeling him getting more annoyed.

"Are you crazy?"

"It's dark, just like most of your wardrobe. I thought you liked that color that's why I got the black one and not the bluish one."

"My usual clothes make me look badass, this thing makes me look stupid."

I laughed. "It doesn't. Today, you're a badass penguin."

"Just drive," he said dismissively. He put on the hood of the onesie and it covered almost half of his face.

Talking to him felt comfortable and normal. Even the silence that surrounded us for the following ten minutes wasn't awkward. Music was playing in the background and Jonathan was tapping his fingers on the window while I was trying to focus on the road.

We arrived at school. Jonathan huffed as he went out of the car. I followed behind him.

The reaction of the people was priceless when we walked inside the building. Some girls were giggling, his "friends" were laughing, some were shocked and the others shook their heads.

_'He's cute!'_

_'I'd love to do him in that onesie. Hot.'_ Uhm, ew.

_'Totally not Jonathan.'_

_'Dude, he must have gone insane!'_

Those were just some of the words we heard as we walked.

An old woman professor passed by, eyed Jonathan from head to toe and rolled her eyes. I could almost read her mind. 'Teenagers these days.'

Fake blondie bitch, the girl Jonathan was hooking up a few weeks ago, the one with the fake boobies approached us with her minions.

Aside from her thick makeup, she was wearing a super tight pink sweater, a grey fitted skirt that almost showed her behind, black stockings and black high heels. Her companions had the same taste in clothing.

People stared again, all attention on us. I should really leave, I could feel something bad was about to happen.

"What are you wearing?" Blondie asked, she crinkled her nose in disgust.

"Are you blind?" Jonathan said, agitated.

Blondie fake smiled. "Still so amusing."

"I wore this because of my girlfriend's fascination with penguins. She likes them so much and I think this will make her happy." He looked at me and gave me a smile that said 'I got the last laugh'.

I heard students talking from my back.

_'That's so sweet!'_

_'I wish my boyfriend does that for me. She's so lucky.'_

_'Who knew Jonathan could be so sweet. He must really like that girl to do that for her.' _

Jonathan who was in front of me, pulled me to him and placed a small kiss on the side of my mouth. I gasped both at surprise and the feel of his lips on my skin. It happened only for a moment, but my heart was hammering in my chest.

He just confirmed the rumors that we were dating though we really weren't. I wanted to protest, tell everyone that it was a lie, but I couldn't speak.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and we walked through the sea of people. They were whispering as we went away.

I should be the one having fun, not him. He was clever to think of that.

I was angry and I rarely got angry at Jace. He never did anything to make my blood boil like this.

He brought us to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor.

"Hey, why are we heading there? I'm running late to class," I said angrily.

"Skip. I don't feel like going to my History class."

"First, you tell everyone that we're together, now you want me to skip class? What should I tell them later? That we broke up? They'll probably think that I'm just one of your flings and you got bored with me so you disposed me."

"Then tell them that you're the one who broke up with me."

"Do you really have a pea-sized brain? Do you suppose they'll think differently of me than all your other girls? And I'm not coming with you, you can't tell me what to do! I'm not wasting my time in unimportant things." That came out harsher than I intended. Contrary to what I said, he was the most important person to me. He was the only man I loved.

For the first time, I saw Jonathan look guilty. He actually looked like he wanted to apologize to me. But the elevator doors opened and he left.

His apologetic eyes were on mine as the doors closed again.

* * *

"Clary, you seem distracted," Simon said, touching my arm. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're awfully quiet. Did you have an argument with your boyfriend?" Why did Simon sound jealous. I thought he was over me and he had Isabelle now.

"He's not my boyfriend, Simon. It's not true."

"But I heard he was wearing that because of you," he pointed at Jonathan in the onesie. He was seated with his friends and some girls. Honestly, I was surprised to see him still wearing that.

He had the decency to wave at me when he saw me looking. What the hell. I rolled my eyes on him and turned back to Simon.

I was still mad and frustrated, too because things weren't going my way. Jonathan and I weren't even supposed to talk. He wasn't supposed to touch me or kiss me. He wasn't supposed to tell everyone I was his girlfriend.

He was making it harder for me because inside, I liked what was happening. I liked it when I wrap my arms around his waist when we were in his motorcycle, when he kissed me earlier, when he teased me, and even when we argued. The night he slept walk, it felt like my Jace was back. I kept running, but he kept going after me.

"We had a deal. He lost our bet so he had to wear that. I was going to embarrass him by making him wear that in school but he turned things around. He said he was doing it for me. He's the stupidest person I know. He just wants the girls to think he's sweet and romantic. I can't believe he did that! That conceited jerk," I ranted.

Simon just stared at me, his face had an are-you-done expression.

"Clary, look behind you," Simon said hurriedly, it sounded more of a warning.

Jonathan stood a few feet behind me. The noise coming from the students died down.

They all watched Jace as his feet started moving. I told him I wanted to see him dance during our free period, but I was only messing with him. I didn't think he'd actually do it. Wow. He was really unpredictable.

He was doing a poor tap dance. He looked like a fool, but he was still smiling. Girls were cheering for him as he danced.

It made me smile. He stopped when he noticed that I was smiling, no I was grinning.

"Am I forgiven now?" he asked with a crooked smile that made the girls squeal. I also heard 'awe's' and cheers.

Unfortunately, I wouldn't make it easy for him. It was payback time. This situation that he got himself into made my second wish possible. I thought I would be having a hard time convincing him to do it.

"No," I said flatly.

* * *

I kept receiving glares from girls all throughout the day. They couldn't believe that I didn't accept Jonathan's apology. They were probably thinking that I had a heart of stone to turn down a sweet act like that.

I humiliated Jonathan and I kind of felt bad about it. I hadn't seen him since the break time. He must be staying in the greenhouse again.

I was surprised to see him by my car, still in the onesie. I didn't realize that all day, I'd been waiting for him to change into his normal clothes. I was waiting for him to give up, but he didn't. He was behaving better than I expected.

"What took you so long?" he asked impatiently as I unlocked the doors. I didn't answer him, instead, I placed back my art materials in the compartment.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Wow, he was apologizing. What happened to his pride?

I ignored him again.

"Clary, I will tell them tomorrow that you broke up with me and it's my fault."

"No."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do my second wish without complaints."

"What is it? What do you want me to wear or do tomorrow?"

"I want you to wear your normal clothes tomorrow and act nicer, but that isn't my wish. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Stop asking questions, let's go home."

* * *

For the second time, there was a note on my doorstep. I forgot to tell Magnus about the one I got the other day. I should make him examine it.

I read it.

_Stay away while you still have time. Just accept that you can't be together. You are a poison to him. _

"A note again?" Jonathan asked. He was trying to take a peak from my shoulder, but I was fast enough to keep it in my pocket.

"It's just a lame flier," I lied.

Who was sending these notes? Magnus was the only one who knew about the curse. He wouldn't do that and he had no reason to.

"Clary, nobody's home. The lights are off and no one's answering the door," Jonathan said, pointing at our living room window. It was dark inside.

I got my keys from my purse and opened the door. It was cold and pitch dark inside, so I turned on the lights. Everything was the same.

"Isabelle just texted me. She said they're in a club and she was asking if we wanted to come," Jonathan said.

"Go there if you want. I'm gonna rest, I'm tired," I responded.

"Fine, then I'm staying if you are."

"Do what you want, I'm going to my room."

"Don't you want to watch a movie or something fun?"

"I told you, if you want to have fun, you can head there with them."

"I can't leave you alone here."

Why did he sound so concerned? Did he dreamed of my fake death again last night? Was he still afraid that I'm going to die?

I really wished I could tell him it was me and he didn't need to worry.

The note was right, I was a poison to him.

* * *

**Guess the two other wishes? Who do think is sending the notes to Clary?**

**Until next time and thank you for reading!**

**-ishi**

**P.S. Visit my twitter ( thisisishi) or instagram (catnip_swift) for details about the next chapter/s.**


	9. Milkshake

**It's still Saturday in other parts of the world, so maybe this update isn't so late. This should have 2k more words, but I'm not yet done writing and editing it. I will upload the other half later tonight (it's 8am here).**

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think later. :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI. **

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 9 – Milkshake**

I wonder what came to Isabelle's head to consider going out on a week day. We ended up watching a sappy romantic movie. I insisted that we watch LOL. That movie wasn't really that good, but it reminded me of my closeness to my mother and how wonderful love was. Plus, I liked the OST of the movie, it was good.

Jonathan who was still wearing the onesie, made milkshakes, at first, I was scared to agree on his offer, because if Isabelle couldn't make anything edible, what made him better? Plus, it was already cold, so why still make cold beverages? But he convinced me to let him do it since he did what I wanted him to do today. I knew it wasn't fair for me, because he swore he would do anything if he lost the bet. His charm made it hard to resist and he knew it.

We were seated on the couch with a safe distance. All the lights in the apartment were closed except from the nightlight in the kitchen. I looked at him; he was sipping on his vanilla oreo milkshake. I observed his face if there was a look that said the beverage was bad.

"It's good, I make it all the time," he said, his eyes still glued on the screen.

Bravely, I took a sip. It did taste like a normal milkshake, it was actually good, but there was a tinge of something. It had a bitter aftertaste. Now, I was a hundred percent sure he placed something in the drink. Jonathan Lightwood wouldn't drink a plain old boring milkshake, there had to be something in it to make it more exciting.

"You spiked this, didn't you? What did you put in the drink?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked at away from the screen and faced me. He had a smile playing on his lips. "It's just a little vodka, stop overreacting."

Apparently even after five hundred years, I still had a low tolerance in alcohol. It wouldn't take much to make me lose myself. It was another reason why I didn't want to go to the club with my friends. It also made me talkative and blunt. I didn't want to do or say something I'd regret in the morning.

"How little?"

"Not enough to make you drunk, it's just one glass of milkshake." It was a tall and wide glass.

"I'm not good with alcohol and I don't trust you."

He laughed, "Stop worrying, will you? Let yourself off the leash even just for tonight. I won't take advantage of you, you're not my type." He freaking looked at my chest.

He was right, I was always worrying, but it was because of him. Why couldn't he just find a girl already and live happily so I'd be at peace for the next years or decades? If things just went into plan, then I could relax and just watch things fall into place.

I was tomato red. "I know, you prefer dumb girls with big fake boobies," I said, irritated.

He touched his own chest and moved his hands up and down, as if he was making his own chest bounce. "Yours are not so bad. They're not as flat as you think."

Well this conversation was getting awkward. "Ugh, just shut up, will you? I don't want to talk about my lady parts with you."

The little amount of vodka he placed on my drink, or so he said, went a long way. My drink was almost gone, his was nowhere to be seen, but he had a flask in his hand. I didn't see him with that before. We were silent as the movie played. It was almost done. It was at the last part where the guy was dedicating a song to the girl.

Much to my dismay, I was feeling tipsy and kind of bubbly. I was now curled up in the couch, my feet slightly touched Jace's lap, or Jonathan's, whatever.

"I really like guys who can sing and play musical instruments. They look so damn hot while singing and playing the guitar," I blurted.

"Then you must really like me," he said arrogantly. I wasn't looking at him, but I know that he had smug smile. That jerk, I knew him more than I knew myself, after spending my days following him and watching his every move.

"Stupid, I don't like you." _I love you, _I thought.

My life, my whole existence revolved around one person. It wasn't a choice; you could never choose the person you love. They just come to your life and you know they'd change you forever. You only make choices when you were already with them, but loving them was never a choice. It was something that you couldn't control. You just couldn't make yourself stop loving someone even if you wished to.

I could not fall out of love even if I wanted to. I couldn't make myself love another person because I belonged to Jace. The witch was very clever to make this curse we were in. She knew I'd rather die than be away from him. She knew that it was torture to watch the only man I loved live without me, without even knowing I existed. And I had to watch Jace die not only once, not only twice, but many times.

If Aline never came back to Jace's life, could we have lived a happy life? How many children could we have had? Would we have a dog? Could we have bought the farmhouse? Those questions had always bugged me since the death of the first Jace.

* * *

**(Jace's/Jonathan's POV)**

The movie that starred Miley Cyrus had ended a few minutes ago. Clary was drunk, her lids were half-closed and she kept mumbling the name 'Jace' every once in a while. Who was that guy? Was he an ex or her boyfriend?

So this was why she was worrying about how much vodka I put in her drink. She didn't handle alcohol well; she was saying the truth earlier. Actually, it was half vodka and half milkshake. From the look on her face when she drank it, I knew she liked it, but she was scared she'd get drunk. It wasn't my intention to get her wasted, I would never take advantage of any woman. I didn't even know she'd end up like this.

Clary Fray was different from all the other girls I met. She didn't like my guts and the things I did. I treated her badly, but she still talked to me and she didn't avoid me. She even offered me to stay in their apartment. All those times I dragged her to go with me, she protested and complained, but she didn't leave except earlier when I told everyone that she was my girlfriend. I realized that it was too much.

She was confusing me and it made me want to know her more. One moment, she acted like she wanted me to be around her, and then the next she was almost disgusted with being around me. Which of that one was real? Was she pretending to like me or hate me?

Another thing that drew me to her was the familiarity of her face and her voice. Maybe it was because of her that my nightmares returned. It was like I had seen her and heard her voice before. The girl in my dreams, the one that haunted me when I was fifteen and just recently, she looked like her. The only features of the girl in my dreams that I could remember were her green eyes and flaming red hair. The dreams had different beginnings, they were all bright and wonderful, but they ended just the same, as a nightmare. I couldn't do anything as the girl burned into ashes. I could even smell the burning flesh and hair and it made my stomach turn every time.

There was something in me that made me want to protect Clary. When I look at her forest green eyes, I was reminded of the hopeless girl who was screaming for help, but no one came for her. I didn't save her because I was the one who set the tree house where she was on fire.

My parents also died because of me. We were running away from a woman who wanted to get me, claiming that I was hers. I was very young when it happened, but I could remember it perfectly. You never forget it when you saw your parents die in front of you. Until now I didn't know what that woman wanted from me, but maybe if I came with her, my parents were still alive.

_I am a murderer._

I shook away all my dark thoughts and focused on the girl with the small frame, red hair and gentle features. It was almost one in the morning and I think Clary would be thankful if I brought her to her room so she wouldn't have stiff neck when she woke up later.

I scooped her to my arms from the couch and she snuggled her face to my chest. She looked so fragile in my arms, and as I held her closer to me as I felt the jolt in my heart again. It happened when my skin came in contact with her. Did she feel it too?

"Jace, I want to go back," she said on my chest. "Bring me back, please?"

"Bring you back where?" I asked.

She was awake and she faced me. She answered, "In time."

"You can't go back in time, Clary. It's not possible. And who's Jace?"

"Who's Clary?" she asked back.

Was she so drunk hat she couldn't remember her own name?

"I'll bring you to bed," I said as we walked toward her bedroom.

"Okay, Jace."

"I'm not Jace, I'm not your ex."

When we got into her bedroom, I gently placed her on the bed. She was watching me with wide eyes. They looked so green even through the dim light.

"You're Jace, stupid. No, you're a penguin, but you're also my Jace," she mumbled.

Great, now she was hallucinating "You're drunk, Clary."

"Who is Clary?" she asked again.

"You're Clary, stupid," I answered, imitating her tone.

She giggled. "You're so cute, penguin, especially when you danced."

"Go to sleep and don't have a hangover."

"Okay, good night, Jace."

"Good night, Clary."

"When I wake up tomorrow, will you tell me who Clary is?"

* * *

**(Clary's POV)**

I woke up with two skinny arms lazily draped around my waist. It had been like this since she started sleeping in my room. She loved to cuddle me and my pillows. It didn't freak me out because she was like a sister to me, she treated me as one. I didn't wake up when Isabelle came to my room. Wait, how did I even end up in my room? The last thing I could remember was falling asleep on the couch while the movie was still playing and Jonathan was drinking from the flask. Could he have brought me here?

My stomach grumbled. I looked at the time and it was almost eleven, I had classes at twelve. I still have a lot of time to get ready. I went to my bathroom first to shower before going to the kitchen to Jonathan eating Chinese takeout and sipping some coffee. He was dressed for school in a grey shirt, a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers.

"How are you feeling? Hangover?" he asked while chewing.

"Nah, I'm fine," I answered while getting some orange juice from the fridge.

He offered me food and I was more than happy to accept it. I was starving since I only had a sandwich last night.

Jonathan was confusing me. One moment he was rude to me then the next, he was acting like he cared.

"Did I say something weird last night?" I asked anxiously.

"Nothing much," he said coolly.

"What did I say?"

He shrugged and smiled. "That I was a cute penguin."

I sighed in relief. That was good. I didn't say anything to freak him out or anything from the past.

* * *

**Did you expect the JPOV? **

**Clary's second wish on the next chapter. **

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-ishi**


	10. Sunshine

**Sorry for the delay. Things came up and I wasn't able to write.**

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think later.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 10 – Sunshine **

I couldn't wait for the class to end. Maybe it was because I was thrilled for my second wish to happen. I always wanted a guy to do it for me and now that I had Jace to do it, I was ecstatic. But would he do it? If he hadn't done it for a girl before, then what made me different? If he really didn't want to, then I wouldn't make him, but I really wished he would.

While I was in my second to the last class, I received a text from Magnus. He wanted to meet me today, right now because he had something urgent to say. He didn't elaborate it, but I knew it had something to do with me and the curse. He said that he didn't mention it to me before because he wasn't sure and that he needed proof.

I excused myself from my Algebra professor, saying that I was feeling woozy and that I was about to throw up and I didn't want to do it in the room. She agreed immediately with a look of disgust on her face. I got into the parking lot in no time. That was when I realized that I got to school through Jonathan's bike. He insisted again and I wasn't in the mood to argue.

My phone vibrated from my pocket. Someone was calling, but the number wasn't in my contact. Only one person would call me now so it must be Magnus.

I answered my phone. "Magnus?"

"Is he another ex of yours?" a familiar mocking voice asked.

"Jonathan, what are you talking about and how did you get my number?"

"I have my ways. You look like you need a ride." Whoa, it was him stalking me this time. "Look up." He was at the rooftop, one hand on his phone, the other waving at me. From my experience I knew that he was way faster than a cab.

"I need you to bring me somewhere as fast and soon as possible."

"What? Is this your second wish? I thought it was something more challenging."

"It isn't. This is a favor."

"Fine, I'm in the elevator. Where are we going anyway?"

"To a friend's house."

It took Jonathan less than four minutes to meet me in the parking lot. My grip on his waist was tighter than ever. I feel like we were flying. We were past the speed limit and I hope no cops would call our attention because I had no time to negotiate with them. I closed my eyes as he sped through the road.

Twenty minutes later, we were in front of the building where Magnus lived. If I took a cab, it would have taken me half an hour to forty-five minutes. It was the kind of place that only rich people could afford. Magnus was involved into all sorts of businesses, making him rich and powerful.

Jonathan was following me as I entered the building. I couldn't bring him upstairs or Magnus would flip. He would scold me like a little kid and tell me that what I was doing was wrong. He was the only person I could trust and he knew me and cared for me like an older brother. He was protective of me and he didn't like it when I got hurt. He was the one who held me as I cried every time Jace got married or died.

Many times he told me to just leave Jace alone and find someone else. That Jace wasn't the only fish in the sea. He'd even set me up to a couple of blind dates. The guys weren't my problem, it was me. No matter how hard I tried to forget him, I couldn't do anything. I was in a hopeless situation and loving him from afar was all I could do.

"Jonathan thanks for the ride. I'll see you later," I told him when we got inside.

His brows furrowed. "I'm going to wait for you," he said flatly.

"It may take me time. Just go back to the apartment." Why did he have to be so stubborn?

"I'll buy food or something while waiting, I don't feel like going back yet. I don't want to deal with Isabelle or your nosey friend, Maia."

"Just don't blame me when you get bored. My friend and I haven't talked for years, so we need to catch up." Five years to be exact, but we talked through emails, phone calls and video chat.

* * *

Magnus was wearing a shiny green robe when he answered his door. He was shocked when he saw me.

"I didn't expect you to come this fast," he said, he gestured me to come in.

His place was very luxurious. It was shiny as expected. He had golden ornaments around his condominium and there were crystal chandeliers. We went to his living room and he asked me to sit on his plush silver couch.

"I got a ride from a friend," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You don't tell me everything anymore, Clarissa." He sounded disappointed at me and I could feel the rising heat on my face.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"A friend? You think I won't discover that you are living with Jace? His brother is my boyfriend, for goodness sake!" I rarely see him mad at me and it made me flinch.

"I don't want you to get mad at me. I know you think I'm so stupid to do that. My plans failed and things fell apart. I couldn't control the situation anymore, but I have a backup plan. Please trust me."

"What if the guy falls in love with you and he gets too attached? What do you tell him when you need to leave? Can you even leave him again? You two are always together these past few days!"

It was my turn to get mad. "Hey! Have you been watching me? You know I don't like that."

"If I didn't do that, I wouldn't know what you're doing. Stop this, Clarissa, while you still can. Leave this place."

"But I haven't found a girl yet."

"He can do that himself. The situation you put yourself in is too risky."

And then I realized something. He was the one who was sending those notes to me. I didn't expect him to go that far. He could have just told me to stay away from Jace than scaring me like that.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Why were you sending me those creepy notes about the curse? You almost made me think that Aline is alive," I said angrily.

"It's not me, okay?"

"What?"

"It's the reason I asked you to come here. I know who's sending you the notes. There is a witch living very near you, I felt her presence when I came to your apartment."

My mouth fell open. There was a witch in our area and she was watching me.

"Is it Aline?" I asked hesitantly.

"No, it's not her. She isn't as powerful as Aline, but you and Jace are her target." I thought I was done with psycho witches.

"But what does she want from us?"

"That, I'll discover. I'll visit you tomorrow to observe your apartment and the nearby places. And oh, that ring of yours that I removed from your finger, it's charmed by a powerful white witch. It held an old protective spell, even older than me. It was something like a shield."

So Jace gave me the ring to protect me from Aline, but it was too late and the spell had been done.

Jonathan and I were in danger. Magnus gave me charms that would protect me from the witch. I asked him if he had something for Jonathan, but he said the ring was powerful enough to protect him.

Magnus and I spoke for about an hour, after he reprimanded me, he told me things about Alec and the places they'd been in the past few months. He even showed me photos of them. From the way he spoke about Alec, he seemed like a good person. I just couldn't understand why he was rude to me. Anyway, I'm just happy for my friend because he found someone who was serious with him and loved him.

I asked a small favor from Magnus before leaving his place. Jonathan who was still in the lobby when I got down, looked really bored. He was chewing a gum while using his cell phone.

I saw relief in his eyes when he saw me approaching him. He seemed oblivious to the group of girls who were giggling as they talked and stared at him. Actually, I half expected him to be flirting with them, just like what he did in school. He was an expert in handling attention from other people. If it were me, I would've freaked out already. Not that my physical appearance was something to gush about.

"Finally, I thought you forgot that there's someone waiting for you here," he said sarcastically. Like I could forget you, if I could I would've done it a long time ago.

"Come on, we're going somewhere," I told him.

"Are you going to leave me alone to myself again while you talk to another friend?"

"No, it doesn't involve another friend of mine. It's about my second wish."

* * *

Jonathan drove us to a big music store that Magnus owned. It was the favor I asked from Magnus. I borrowed the store for tonight.

"What are we doing here?" Jonathan asked.

"Follow me inside and you'll know," I answered.

I took out the key of the store from my pocket and unlocked the door. Rows of different musical instruments greeted us. Different colors, sizes and kinds of guitars, drums and keyboards filled the place.

"Why do you have a key to this place? I didn't think of you as the girl who liked illegal stuff," he joked.

"My friend owns this place."

Jonathan was in awe as he entered. He was like a child in a toy store. His eyes were sparkling as he ran his fingers on the guitars. I went to the crystal grand piano in the middle of the store. It wasn't for sale and it was here for decoration purposes only. I was the one who bought it years ago, but I had nowhere to place it because I moved from place to place so I let Magnus borrow it. It'd been a few months since I last came here to play.

I sat on the white wooden bench and lifted up the lid. I learned how to play the piano ages ago because of my love for music and boredom. Having all the time in the world allowed me to learn new things and travel around the world. They were the only perks of living forever. Sometimes, I still felt out-of-place living in this generation because I was a piece of the past and I should've vanished a long time ago. People think that being young forever was good; they didn't know how lonely it could be. It wasn't only Jace that I had to watch disappear, but also the friends that I made and my memories with them. It would always just be me.

I started playing an old song that I knew the notes by heart, 'My Only Sunshine'. The last Jace before Jonathan loved this song, I saw him listening and singing to it many times before.

Jonathan stood beside me as I played, just watching me.

"I want you to play this song with me, it's my second wish," I said gently.

"I...I ca..can't," he stuttered. Jonathan Lightwood never stuttered. His confidence was slowly crumbling. I touched a vulnerable part of him.

My fingers stopped abruptly from moving and I looked at him. There was pain in his eyes, but he had a blank expression on his face. What could be the reason for this? Isabelle said he loved the piano before.

"Just sit with me, then," I said and scooted a little to give him space to sit.

Our shoulders slightly touched when he sat beside me. I had a strong urge to rest my head on his shoulder, but I fought it. I brought my fingers back on the keys and slowly played the song again.

"This piano is beautiful," he mumbled.

"It's mine," I said accidentally. I thought of a quick cover up story. "My parents bought it for me as a birthday present before they passed away."

"They? Both of them died?"

I nodded. It wasn't a lie. I'd been an orphan hundreds of years ago. My father died of old age and Mother died of sickness. Sebastian, my brother kept me updated about the happenings in our house until he, himself died, too. He caught my mother's disease. I always wished I was with them in their last moments. I missed them so much as much as I missed my old life.

"I miss them," I said longingly.

"We're just the same, I'm an orphan, too. Everyone knows it," he said lowly.

"You have a family, Isabelle, Alec, and your parents," I reasoned.

He shook his head. "I never feel like I belonged. I don't know, maybe I'm just too messed up."

He was wrong. I saw him with Maryse a couple of times and she adored him like her own son. She was proud of him, I saw it in her eyes.

"They love you. Isabelle cares a lot for you, I can see it."

He didn't say anything after that. I continued to play the same song over and over. I didn't see him protesting, instead, his eyes watched my fingers as they moved.

I was surprised when I felt a weight on my shoulder. Jonathan's head was on my shoulder. He looked so comfortable though he was taller than me.

"What are doing to me, Clary Fray?" he whispered on my ear, making me stop from playing.

I watched as he lifted his right hand to touch the keys of the piano. His long fingers were hesitant, but they still moved flawlessly. He played the same song I played many times earlier. A few moments later, I joined him, matching his fingers' movement.

"You know how to play it?" I asked.

"My mother sings it to me when I was little," he admitted.

_"_You love that song," I told myself mentally.

I made Jonathan play the piano after almost five years. I couldn't help but smile.

I was more surprised when I heard him sing.

"In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me. When I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy. I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame..."

His voice was deep and beautiful. I only wanted him to play the piano, but he gave me more. His graceful fingers and soothing voice made my heart beat faster in a good way, he was so good.

His gold eyes landed on mine as he sang the last part of the song. That was it, all my memories, all the emotions that I was trying to keep, all the pain came crashing back.

I could still remember watching him sing the song from his window. I never thought I'd hear him sing it to me, that I'd even be this close to him. I thought it was impossible to feel this way again.

We were just staring at each other when the song ended. His face was so close to mine, it wouldn't take much movement to let our lips meet.

"You make me feel like I belong, like I have a place in this world. I waited for you to avoid me, to tell me to stay sway from you, but you never did," he said softly. "After I messed up, you still stayed. Why?"

"I don't know," I whispered.

He moved leaned in to me until our lips were just centimeters apart. I could feel his hot breath on my lips as he moved closer. His hooded eyes met mine, asking for permission.

Should I let him?

I wanted to tell him why I didn't leave him, why I stayed though he did incredulous things to me.

_I love you so much it pains me to see you waste your life. I hate seeing you with all those trashy girls. There's nothing more that I want than to be with you, to become yours. I wish things are easier. I just to be happy with you. I want to go back to the past and continue living with you._

_But I can't. I don't want to hurt you. Forgive me. I never really left you. I'll always be watching and loving you from afar._

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," I said and moved away from him.

I stood up and told him that we should leave. He followed without a word. I locked the store again and met him outside.

I couldn't explain the expression on his face. Was he angry? Disappointed?

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Why are you holding yourself back?"

"Wha-"

His lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence. My eyes were wide open in shock, but it slowly fluttered close. I thought I could stop this from happening.

The longing in the kiss made my chest hurt. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks. My hands were on his blonde hair, making it messier than ever.

My mind was conflicted on whether I should push him away or let myself feel this thing that I'd been craving for so long.

* * *

**Two wishes are granted, what do you think is the last one?**

**Who do you think is the witch?**

**Until next time.**

**-ishi**


	11. Last Wish

**Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate them. Good luck on reading this chap. **

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think later.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 11 – Last Wish**

_**Two weeks later...**_

Jonathan and I haven't spoken to each other since the night went to the music store. I pushed him back and told him that I wanted nothing from him and I wasn't holding anything back, that I simply got carried away in the moment.

He left the day after because Robert cooled down and he had his old apartment and money back. Maybe things were better this way. Magnus was right, I couldn't let him get attached to me because it'd only hurt us both, not that I wasn't hurting now.

Magnus and I were busy looking for the witch who we really couldn't track. He said that she was very near, but he couldn't tell her exact location, there was a spell protecting her from being spotted by another witch. There was a stronger spell that could break what the witch did, but it would take him a few weeks to prepare and execute it. He said that he'd be ready with it in four more days so we should find the witch in no time.

There were also no more notes after Jonathan left, we stopped talking, and ignored each other in school. The witch was satisfied with our distance.

Jonathan was back in his old ways, but much worse this time. He came to school bruised and sometimes bleeding. Maia mentioned that he even came to one class drunk. I kept telling myself that it wasn't because of me that was why he'd been acting that way, but I couldn't help thinking of what Isabelle told us about him before, that he did what he did because it distracted him from the girl with flaming red hair.

He was doing stupid things again because of me. If only I had the courage to talk to him after what I did. He must have felt bad after telling me things he never told anyone before. He almost trusted me his heart. He thought differently of me than the other people who surrounded him. But what did I do?

I promised myself that after we found the witch and knew what she wanted from me and Jonathan, I'd leave New York. I could go to Greece or somewhere in Asia. Jonathan could do whatever he wanted. Since he wouldn't be able to see anymore, maybe the nightmares would vanish. Just to make sure, I'd ask for Magnus's help. I'm sure he could do something to make him forget that I ever existed even just in his dreams.

I didn't feel like going to school anymore. I was too distracted to paint properly and I couldn't really focus on my other classes. Every time I see Jonathan, whether he was alone or he was with friends or another girl, the hole on my chest kept stretching and stretching bigger.

I skipped three days of school. It was a Saturday and only Isabelle and I are in the apartment. Maia had a date with her boyfriend and Simon had band practice. We were in the living room, the television was on, it was on a news channel, but we were both busy with different things. She was using her iPad while I was reading a John Green novel. His books were something I could relate to. Most of the time, his characters didn't end up together, just like me and Jace. No matter how many years and lifetimes passed, it would never be us.

"Clary?" Isabelle called me.

I faced her, she wasn't using her gadget anymore and she looked serious. I placed the book I was reading on my lap.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've wanted to talk to you since the last few days," she admitted.

"Then why will you just tell me now? Is there a problem?"

She shook her head, but the worry in her face was clear. "It's about Jonathan."

I hated doing it, but I played dumb and innocent. "What do I have to do with him?"

"I know there's something going on between you two," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have any kind of relationship, we aren't even friends," I argued.

"He's being his fifteen year old self again and I know it's because of you. Can you please tell me what happened during his last night here?" she was sounding more frustrated and suspicious.

I knew how much he loved and cared for his brother. It was the reason she was like this to me. She didn't want him to suffer and destroy his life.

_I know the feeling._

"Nothing happened," I lied.

"I know you're lying, that he played the piano for you, that he might have not told you about his feeling, you turned him down. You made him do things I never thought he would and could. What did you do to him?"

My brows scrunched. I knew Jonathan wouldn't tell her about it. "How did you know about that night?"

There was panic, fear and guilt on her face. She looked like she did something that would really, really make me angry and I already had an idea of it. I wish I were wrong because she would just add up to the problems I already had.

"Isabelle, how did you find out about that?" I repeated, sounding really impatient.

"I saw everything under your bed. All the sketches and your journals," she confessed. "I didn't read all your journals, just some entries from the past and the current one. I know everything, Clary. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tamper with your stuff, but I accidentally saw your sketch pad the first night I stayed in your room. I grew curious, you had so many sketches of Jonathan and it freaked me out. I thought you were a psycho or a stalker. It was until I opened one of your drawers while you were in school and I learned the truth.

"I know you only mean well to Jonathan, that you want him happy this lifetime, but what if he would never be happy without you. You are the girl he kept dreaming about, flaming red hair and the greenest eyes. In his dreams, he killed the girl, but you are alive. You are the proof that he isn't a murderer like he thinks. I don't understand what magic revolves around you two, but you changed him in a span of days. What the both of you have, it's really powerful."

I should be angry because she read my journal, my secrets, some even Magnus didn't know, but I felt no hateful emotion. I was even kind of relieved. It felt quite good to have someone to talk about my curse other than Magnus, to have another opinion aside from his.

"And you also know that we can't be together or else—"

"He'll die and he'll disappear forever," she interjected.

"I did what I have to do, Izzy," I said with a sigh.

Despite of what I said, of knowing the sad truth about me and his brother, she looked hopeful.

"Clary, you're the only one who can help Jonathan."

"I don't understand how I can help him."

"You can help him get better, resolve his issues. When he was younger, even after the accident, he was acting like a normal kid. He was even cheerful so our parents didn't find the need to send him until he was fifteen, but they couldn't control his actions anymore. He refused to talk to a shrink. Mom tried her best, but she failed every time." Isabelle looked sad and it wasn't like her. She was always confident and smiling.

I was still confused. "What can I do for him then?"

"You make him a better person. If you can stay with him for a while, then maybe, he'll change. He has a bright future as a musician and I don't want him to lose that just because of the things that he's doing now and you want that, too."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. What happens when I have to leave him? He won't handle it well. I'm scared of what he's capable of."

"Then you have to teach him how to handle losing the people he cared about, that they may leave you, but life goes on and you have to make it worth."

She was right. The death of Jonathan's parents was one reason of what he became now. He was blaming himself for it. He was probably feeling the same after I rejected him that night. He might be thinking that I didn't want him because he was a bad person.

He wasn't really as bad as he thought he was. Sans his façade, he had a good heart. He was also fragile that was why he created a strong barrier around him. I almost had the chance to break that, but I let it slip from my fingers.

"I don't want to hurt him," I said honestly.

"And you're afraid that you'll hurt yourself, too."

"I don't want to see him cry again for me. I hate seeing him in pain."

"Well, he is pain now." Isabelle's face paled as she pointed on the flat screen.

There was news about a young man who had a motorcycle incident. He was over speeding and was hit by another car. "The young man was reportedly drunk...the police found an identification card from his wallet, confirming that he was Jonathan Lightwood, one of Robert Lightwood's, a business tycoon's son. He's now in the hospital in critical condition..."

I stared at the screen for a moment, not believing what I was seeing. Jonathan's motorcycle was in pieces. I remembered how my heart beat so fast while I was there with him.

"Clary, come on, we have to go there!" Isabelle was shaking me, waking me up from my trance.

"Jace, he's hurt." It was just now that I realized that warm tears streamed down my cheeks. They were like two waterfalls that wouldn't stop flowing.

Isabelle helped me stand up, go to my room and change into something more decent from my pajamas. I was in a deep blue sweater, jeans, snickers and a grey coat. Isabelle was in a floral shirt, faded jeans and a thick brown jacket. I'd never seen her wear simple clothes before.

We decided that both of us weren't in the condition to drive so we just hailed a cab. I just stopped crying recently so my eyes were still swollen and bloodshot.

Maryse and Robert who held her were there when we arrived. Maryse had cried too, she started crying again when she saw me and Isabelle. Her daughter gave her a long hug.

"How's Jonathan?" Isabelle asked when she pulled away from his mother.

"He's still in the operating room. He's undergoing a surgery; a piece of metal from the motorcycle punctured his chest. The doctors should take precaution because it's very near to his heart. He might...he might...die if they damage his heart," Maryse explained through her tears. Robert rubbed her shoulders as she sank into his chest. She loved Jonathan so much.

Jonathan couldn't die. He was too young. He couldn't leave me this soon! He just couldn't.

I just stood as his family talked. It was like I wasn't in the room with them as they comforted each other. I couldn't even go near them knowing that I was one of the reasons why he ended up in here. I failed to protect him.

_I can't breathe._

"Uh, this is Jonathan's friend, Clary," Isabelle told her parents.

"I think she's in shock," a man's voice said, it was Robert's.

"She needs to sit or lay down, she's shaking. Call a nurse, Isabelle, she looks pale," Maryse said hurriedly.

"Miss?" There was a blur of a white figure and all of a sudden, everything went black.

* * *

My chest hurt and it was the only thing I felt.

I woke up in a dim light blue room. It was so quiet and I didn't recognize the place. How did I get here? I looked at my clothes and they were the same except I wasn't in my coat.

"Clarissa, you're awake," a familiar voice said.

"Magnus, where am I?" I asked with raspy voice. "Can I have water, please?"

Magnus, who was wearing sparkly as usual, got a pitcher from the mini fridge and poured water in a plastic cup.

"You're here in the hospital. You passed out because your blood pressure went extremely low. We can leave this place whenever you want, are you feeling alright now?" he said when he handed me the cup which I drank a little too fast. My throat was burning.

And then I remembered everything, why I was here and why I passed out. Jace, his life was in danger. I always felt it when he was in danger even if I was far from him. He was alive, I could feel it. I needed to see him, to check on him.

"Magnus, you have to help Jace," I pleaded.

He had a look of sympathy on his face. Why did he look so hopeless? He could heal people, so he could also heal Jace, right?

"His had undergone two surgeries; the one on his chest was successful. The surgery on his head was the problem, they were able to do the procedure well, but it isn't a guarantee that he'll be fine. Nobody knows when he'll wake up or if he'll ever will and you know I can heal injuries in all parts of a human's body except from the head. Huge amount of magic doesn't react well with the brain, I could mess his head and he'd go crazy," he explained apologetically.

I had to wait like his family and it was all I could do. The only hope that I had on saving him was gone. This wasn't supposed to happen, if I only avoided him when he started approaching me, he wouldn't be fighting for his life. Why did things have to be this difficult this time? Wasn't it enough that I couldn't have him?

"Can I at least see him?" I asked.

"He's in the ICU and only close family members can visit him there, but I can get you in. I'm really sorry I can't do anything for Jace, I know it's killing you that he's in that condition."

"Thank you so much. No, it's fine, you have helped me so many times before and until now and I'll be forever thankful for that. I understand the extent of your powers." I gave him a sad smile to reassure him.

Later, after Magnus had worked his magic with the hospital staff, I headed to the ICU.

Maryse and Isabelle were sleeping on the uncomfortable plastic bench outside the room. Both of them looked exhausted, their eyelids were swollen from crying and there were dark circles under their eyes. Magnus mentioned earlier that Robert and Alec got some stuff from home for the ladies and they would be back in a few hours.

It was past the visiting hours and the place was barely lit. The sounds of beeping were the only thing I could hear. I felt chills run down my spine as I held the doorknob of the room where Jace was. I breathed deeply before I pushed the door open.

There he was, lying like a rag doll on the bed, various wires attached to his body. He was wearing a pale blue hospital gown. His head was shaved and bandaged, the mop of blonde hair was gone. His left arm was also bandaged and he had several wounds on his legs.

I fought the urge to cry as I approached him.

He looked so lifeless. I'd be convinced that he was dead if not for the falling and rising of his chest and the beeping of the heartbeat monitor.

I stood beside his bed and bravely took his hand, it wasn't the one with the IV. It was pale and cold, but I held it tightly.

"Jace...Jonathan, I'm sorry I can't do anything for you. I'm sorry this has to happen. You are strong, I know you can win this fight. You hate losing, right? You have to wake up. There are so many things you still need to do. You'll make music and become famous. You have to prove Robert that you made the right choice. They might not believe in you, but I do. I'm your biggest fan.

"You have to wake up because many girls will be sad if you don't. You have to choose one from them and marry her. We, I will miss you. I'll miss your teasing. I'll miss arguing with you over stupid things. I'll miss being with you." I couldn't control my tears anymore. "You still owe me one wish, right? You said you'll do it no matter what. My last wish is for you to wake up."

I kissed his hand that I was holding and whispered to him, "I love you, my Jace."

* * *

**Oh no, Jace (Jonathan)!**

** BTW, I'm also extending this story to 15+ chapters.**

**Another thing, in this chap, it's mentioned that Magnus can't heal head injuries because it requires a lot of magic and it'll mess up the person's head. In a past chapter, Clary used magic on Jonathan to make him forget. That wasn't a lot of magic and it's temporary so it won't have the same effects like in healing. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-ishi**


	12. Camera

**So, it's five in the morning here and I haven't slept yet. It sucks, not being able to sleep though I really want to. I thought after writing this I'll be sleepy, but I'm still wide awake. Idk, maybe it's the tea I drank before going to bed. Sorry for this nonsense A/N.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think after.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 12 - Camera**

**(Jonathan/Jace's POV)**

"Wake up," a familar voice, the one that I always loved to hear, whispered in my ear. She giggled. "I know you're awake, you're smiling. You'll be late for work."

I held her tighter to me. My arms were wrapped around her and she had her hands on my face.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to meet her forest green ones. She looked so beautiful though she just woke up. Her red hair was a mess, she had no makeup on, but it didn't matter. I'd still love her no matter how she looked.

I leaned down to her until our faces were inches apart. Our lips brushed gently and I could feel her smiling. I kissed her forehead before pulling away. This became my morning habit. I'd never get tired of waking up to her every morning.

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Hi," she said and smiled shyly.

"You're so beautiful," I said, returning her smile.

"I look nothing like beautiful especially in the morning," she huffed, "I know you're just saying that becau-"

I interrupted her with another kiss. "Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary," she said lovingly. "I love you."

She was glowing. She was happy and I felt the same. I'd live to see her look at me like that, like I was the most important thing to her, because she was to me.

My stomach growled.

"I'll make us breakfast, if you let go of me," she said.

"I don't want to. I'll never let you go."

"Okay, as much as I love hearing that, I'm starving," she said and pointed and looked down at her stomach. "And the little guy is hungry, too. We need food. Fooood." She pouted. Damn, she knew she'd get me with that.

"Okay. I don't want my wife and baby to starve, I'll cook." I let go of her and she rolled out of bed.

She was wearing a sheer white nightgown, revealing her baby bump. She was on her sixth month and she was really showing.

"What?" She gave me a look. "Quit staring, I know I look like a snowman, far from the girl you married."

I shook my head. "You are sexier now that you are carrying our child and I love you."

She grinned. "I love you, too."

I carried her bridal style downstairs to the kitchen. We cooked her favorite fluffy chocolate pancakes with strawberry syrup, bacon and scrambled eggs.

We talked about our plans for later as we ate. She ate way more than she used to before since she was eating for two. She had a heavenly expression on her face with every bite. She was too cute.

I was planning to surprise her tonight. All she knew was that we were going to have dinner.

I hated leaving her alone in the house, but I have to go to work. I was supposed to have the day off, but my substitute teacher had flu so I had no choice. I worked as a music professor in a university. I used to be a musician, a pianist in an orchestra. Yes, the pay was larger, thrice or more of what I was receiving now, but it required a lot of travelling and I couldn't stand being away from my wife.

"I'm sorry we can't spend the day together," I told her.

"Stop frowning. I told you, it's fine. We still have tonight and I can't wait."

She didn't know that I'd leave work early to prepare my surprise with her.

* * *

Everything was set.

Numerous scented candles were lit around the treehouse. I was the one who built it because my wife liked to have one. The walls were murals painted by her. Picture frames were hung on the walls. Some were taken when our relationship just started, some wedding photos and just recent ones. There was a mattress in the middle with a soft bed cover. I scattered red rose petals on it. The food which I bought from her favorite restaurant was carefully placed on a tray on the floor.

Many times, we spent our afternoons here until the sun set. It was our special space.

It was late afternoon and the skies were looking grey, like it was going to rain. The weather had been like this for the past few days, but it didn't really rain. I'm sure it wouldn't, the skies couldn't fool me. My plan was on.

Time to fetch her.

I pressed the button for the doorbell twice and waited for about three minutes before she answered the door.

She looked stunning as usual. She really prepared for tonight. She was wearing a green floral sundress that reached her knees, it also matched her eyes. Her hair was down and in loose curls. She only wore a small amount of makeup, just enough to enhance her beauty.

"Hey, how did you get dressed? You are supposed to come home after an hour," she said, confused.

"Well, that's a nice way to greet your husband," I joked.

She launched herself to me, almost knocking us both. She had her face buried on my neck.

"God, you're heavy," I teased her.

"But you love me, no matter how much I weigh," she stated. It was true.

"Yes and I'm glad you know it. Let's go?"

She peeled herself away from me. "Let me just get my shoes, okay?"

Before she could take a step inside, I carried her. She squealed in surprised and playfully hit my chest.

"You won't need them."

"Where are we going?"

I didn't answer her, instead I locked our front door and brought her to the backyard where our treehouse was. Lights surrounded the tree. It was sparkling.

I watched her face's excited expression. I grinned proudly, my plan was a success.

"Oh my gosh, it's so pretty. How did you set this up? I didn't notice you working on this." She was still looking at the tree.

"It's not important how I did this. What's important is you liked it and it makes me really glad." She faced me to give me a peck on the lips.

I helped her climb the stairs until she was inside the treehouse.

"Love, this is just...wonderful." She was in tears, wiping the sides on her eyes with the back of her hand.

We sat on the mattress and she was still crying from happiness. "Happy anniversary. Stop crying, I made this because I want to see you smile."

She sniffed. "I'm just so happy and hormonal. Pregnancy does this to you."

"I know, I know, you told me so many times."

"Thank you, you are the best husband and I'm sure you'll be the best Dad." She was now smiling. I wiped the remaining wet spots on her cheeks with my hands.

"I wish you gave me time to get the camera. We need to capture this memory."

"I can get it for you. Just wait here, okay?"

"Okay, but hurry."

I kissed her forehead before going down and rushing to the house. I used the backdoor. I was running upstairs to our room when the thunder roared and the rain fell hard.

Damn, it was raining.

I got the camera and an umbrella. It took me more time than I thought because I forgot where I last placed the camera.

There was a sound of something exploding. I was trying to find where the sound came from and I realized that it was from outside.

The rain turned into drizzle. There was a strong smell of burning woodn and plastic.

Clarissa.

I ran outside and saw that the treehouse was burning. The fire was too big and the ladder was burnt. How did it happen so fast?

My heart was beating fast, I couldn't breathe and think properly.

"Jace! Help me!" a muffled voice shouted.

There was no way I could climb up there. The fire got bigger and bigger. My feet were glued on the grass.

"Jace, please, where are you? You said you'll come back. Help me. I can't breathe." She was sobbing and her voice grew weaker.

That was it, I ran to the burning treehouse.

"Clarissa! JUMP!" I shouted.

She peaked through the window and nodded. Her panicked bloodshot eyes met mine. But it was too late. Before she could jump, her dress got caught on a burning wood and fire crept up her body.

"Jace! Help!" There were so much pain and panic in her voice.

I saw everything. I saw as her skin turned from red to black, as her hair burned, and as she lost conciousness. The fire ate her wholly. I could smell the burning flesh and hair, making my stomach turn. All I could do was stand as my wife burned alive.

This was all my fault. I killed the only woman I loved.

_I am a murderer._

* * *

**(Isabelle's POV)**

Three days passed and Jonathan haven't opened his eyes yet. The doctors who were monitoring him said that he was doing fine. His wounds were healing and his vitals were normal. They mentioned that he could wake up anytime, but there was still a possibility that he might not because of the injury in his head.

I wish my brother had been less stubborn. If only he didn't get into so much trouble. Drinking too much and then driving? He should've known better. But he was Jonathan Lightwood and he did anything he desired though it was stupid. He was troublesome and he liked to annoy me, but I loved him. We might not be related by blood, but he was still my brother.

In middle school, when guys bullied me, he was the one who defended me. When my heart was broken in high school because my boyfriend cheated on me, he had beaten up the guy to a pulp. When I get into trouble with my parents for doing something stupid, he'd tell them it was his idea and he'd be the one grounded.

I'd never forgive him if he left me. He could do anything to me, just not leaving like this. I wished he wakes up soon. I hated waiting.

Simon had been going here after his classes. He even stayed with me last night. I really needed to sort out my feelings for him. I was still confused of the things he was making me feel.

Clary hadn't been around. After knowing the truth about her, I expected her to be here for Jonathan. He needed her, she knew that.

Mom and I were in the cafeteria, eating tasteless hospital food. I didn't have an appetite, but she insisted that we eat. She looked older because of worrying and there were dark bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Jonathan's friend haven't visited him again, the one who fainted," Mom said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"She's Clary, she has school so she must be busy," I lied. I doubt Clary could go to school. I wonder where she was. I went to our apartment earlier to take a quick shower, but only Maia was there.

"Is she really just a friend? The way she acted, it's like us, like she's about to lose someone really important."

"She's special to Jonathan. She cares a lot about him. They're kind of more than friends, but not lovers. I don't know how to explain it, but what they have is special."

Before Mom could ask more questions, Alec together with his boyfriend, Magnus sat with us.

Alec was my older brother. He was the complete opposite of Jonathan, but they were close. Alec followed Dad and Jonathan never listened to him. They'd been best friends for forever. Though Alec was always travelling, they kept in touch. Jonathan was the first one to know about Alec's gender preference and treated him just the same, the way he accepted him after all the things he did.

Mom nodded at the couple, acknowledging their presence. Magnus greeted her and she only smiled weakly.

From what I read in Clary's diary, Magnus Bane was warlock, meaning he had magic powers and he was immortal. I never believed that such creatures existed until I read it in her diary. Did vampires and werewolves existed, too? Did Alec know what he was?

When Alec mentioned that he was going upstairs to see Jonathan, I thought I could talk to Magnus since he'd stay here. I told Mom and my brother that I'd just buy something from the convenience store outside and I'd be with them in a few minutes.

So Mom and Alec went to the ICU and I was left with Magnus.

Unlike my brother who dressed simply, Magnus Bane was sparkly. He was wearing a gold blazer, a plain black shirt inside and black pants. He had several gold rings on his fingers and a thick gold necklace. His black hair was streaked with different colors. He also had piercing cat eyes.

"You want to talk to me, Isabelle Lightwood," he stated.

Could he also read minds? Was that a part of being a warlock?

"Yes," I responded. "It's about Clary, do you know where she is? I'm really worried about her after what happened when we got here. I haven't seen her."

"And why should I know where she is?" he asked tauntingly.

"You're her closest friend," I answered simply.

"You shouldn't go through other's stuff. I told Clary I can make you forget, but she refused. She said it's good you know. I don't understand why she thinks a normal human being knowing ancient secrets is good. Sometimes I don't understand how that red head of hers works." He let out an exasperated sigh.

"So, where is she?" I demanded

"In my house, sulking. She's blaming herself for what happened to your Jonathan. She says she shouldn't have left him that night when he not so directly told her what he felt for her. She's crying herself to sleep and she barely ate. I'm thinking about a spell that can lift her spirits up. I hate seeing her this sad, I mean she's never been truly happy, but the life in her eyes are gone. It's worse than when she attends the funerals of your brother's past lives."

"It's because she loves him so much. How can she be so stupid? It was an accident. Who wants to see the person they love the most dying? "

"I agree. She's still lucky, though."

How could Clary be lucky when she was cursed?

"Lucky? How?" I asked.

Magnus chuckled and answered, "Because if ever Jonathan dies, which I hope he doesn't, he will still come back no matter what. He will be reincarnated and she will see him again."

I didn't how and why, but I found myself saying these words, "Unlike you, when Alec dies, you will never see him again."

* * *

**Thoughts? What do you think about the JPOV?**

**Thank you so much for reading and until next time**

**-ishi**


	13. Bargain

**It's been four days. Sorry, I was busy doing other things and I finished COLS. I only wrote this last night and edited it today.**

**Enjoy and tell me what you think later.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 13 – Bargain**

**(Clary's POV)**

Gold sheets were wrapped around my body. I just woke up from another nightmare. Cold sweat covered my forehead and I was panting for breath. My eyes burned and my throat felt dry.

Jace was calling for me as Aline rammed a dagger through his chest. Same dream every night.

From the small alarm clock on the nightstand, I saw that it was past eleven in the evening.

I hadn't visited Jace again because I couldn't stand seeing him that broken. The sight of his brutal wounds came to my mind and my stomach turned. I rushed to the bathroom across the hall, not caring that I was only in my underwear. Magnus was never interested in girly parts anyway, so he wouldn't be bothered with my lack of clothing.

I was heaving after emptying the little food I had in lunch. My stomach grumbled while I was brushing my teeth, but I ignored it. There was a body length mirror in this bathroom and I saw how horrible I looked. My red hair was a tangled and oily; my skin was paler than ever, my freckles stood out even more. My cheeks were also a bit hallow from the lack of food and my green eyes which were swollen from crying looked dull and lifeless. I was a mess.

I'd be insane if I stayed here longer. I had cried too much the past few days and I'm done with that. I'm done wasting my time here, crying wouldn't fix my problems.

I went straight to the shower and took a long, hot bath. I used a fruity smelling shampoo with a matching body wash and scrubbed the three days worth of grime off my body. I felt lighter and a bit relaxed when I got out the shower, but my heart still felt heavy. Wrapped in a fluffy emerald-green robe, I left the bathroom.

On the hallway, stood Alec, he was wearing a blue cashmere sweater and denim pants. He looked shock upon seeing me. I guess Magnus hadn't mentioned my presence in his house.

"What are you doing here?" he spat at me. His eyes were on my robe and wet hair.

Gosh, why do I feel like he hated my guts so much? "Magnus didn't tell you?" I asked innocently and it only made him more irritated.

That was when Magnus emerged from his room, wearing only a pair of sparkly purple boxers. He looked disheveled, like he just woke up. There were dark circles on his eyes from the lack of sleep. He had been busy with researching and preparing for the spell to track the witch. I almost forgot that he would perform it later with my help.

Alec's gaze traveled from Magnus to me and from me to Magnus. He looked incredibly jealous and angry.

"We didn't sleep together," I said nonchalantly. "He's not my type and it will be like sleeping with your brother. Uh, disgusting."

He wasn't convinced. He looked at his boyfriend who was still half asleep. "Then why is she here? You never mentioned anything about her."

"Claris-Clary is a distant relative of mine. And Alexander, you know I'm a hundred percent gay. I won't ever, ever cheat on you," he explained and looked at Alec fondly.

Alec's face relaxed and he walked to where his boyfriend was, finally ignoring me. I still didn't get why he hated me. He didn't even know me.

I went to my room and got dressed. Magnus had bought me clothes and as expected, they were girly and sparkly. I chose a long-sleeved flowy black dress that didn't sparkle much and barely reached my knees and black tights. I braided my damp hair and applied a little makeup to cover up my eye bags and hide my paleness. I wore my new leather boots and headed out where the couple was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

It was almost midnight when I got into the hospital. Without Magnus's help, it will be tricky to sneak in to the ICU without the staff noticing.

I wasn't an expert in magic and it didn't work on me all the time, but I still tried. I casted an invisibility spell which would only last for five minutes or less so I had to hurry. The nurses who were making their rounds ignored me so I think it worked. I went to the elevator and pressed button for floor where Jace was. The elevator was so damn slow. It opened in every floor and I was running out of time.

One minute left and the elevator doors opened on the eleventh floor. I sprinted out and ran to Jonathan's room, but before I could open the door, somebody called me.

"Clary?" Isabelle said, sounding a bit confused.

I turned to look at her. She was in a plain cream sweater and jeans and her long hair was up in a ponytail. She had a steaming paper cup of coffee in her hands. But what bothered me most were her dark brown, almost black eyes, because I thought she had blue eyes like her brother and mother.

"Hi?" I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here, not that I don't want you here, but how did you get here?"

"With the help of a little magic," I admitted.

"Oh, you want coffee?"

"No, thanks."

She asked me if we could sit for a while and talk. I told her it was fine so we sat on the plastic benches across Jonathan's room. From where we were seated, I could see a little of him through the glass window outside his room. Some of his bruises were getting better, but he still looked so lifeless there and it broke my heart even more.

Isabelle took a sip of her black coffee before speaking. "I saw you looking in my eyes. Only you and Simon aside from my family saw me without contacts."

"You wear contacts? But we shared a room and I never saw you without them. Did you sleep on them?" I asked in shock.

"Of course not, I always slept first and you sleep late, most of the time I get up first or you do and I've been careful."

"You look beautiful without them so why do you still wear them?"

"Because I don't want any traces of my father in me. I look exactly like Mom except from my eyes. I wish I had Alec's eyes."

"Why do you hate your father?" I wanted to tell her that she was lucky she still had him because I knew how it felt to lose your parents.

"He's cheating on my Mom. He's always away and he barely has time for us. He always has time for that woman, but not for us. He only came back to New York for Jonathan. I'm sure he feels guilty because he's one of the reasons this happened to him. If he hadn't cut off Jonathan's allowance, then he wouldn't have sold his car and bought that stupid secondhand motorcycle," she said with thick hate.

The bitterness on her face and voice made me flinch. Jonathan wasn't the only one who despised their father.

She went on, "It is Dad's fault Max died and it will be the same with Jonathan."

Max was their little brother who died in an accident when Jonathan was fifteen and Isabelle was fourteen. I didn't know much about him, but it was clear that Isabelle loved him so much.

"Izzy, Jonathan won't die," I said, more of convincing myself than her. I sounded unsure and my voice shook as I spoke.

"Go in there, he needs you," she said simply, stood up, and walked away. I swear I saw her shoulders shaking, like she was crying, but I didn't come close to her. She needed time to think and maybe she needed someone who knew her better than I do, the only person who understood her and accepted her for who she was.

I took my phone from the pocket of my dress and texted Simon.

* * *

I took a bit of Magnus' magical dusts with me, the ones that he used for healing wounds. I placed some of them on Jonathan's legs, arms, and the one from the surgery on his chest. I put a small amount of it on his right cheek where there was a small gash that ruined his perfect face. I watched as they worked and slowly healed Jonathan. If only there was something that could heal his head. How would he doctors react when they see that his injuries magically disappeared like they weren't there at all?

I remembered the first time he smiled at me. It was when I was sixteen, the smile hat made my heart skip a beat. That smile that made him looked so young and carefree. Would I ever see that again?

"Jace…Jonathan, remember my last wish, okay? Don't leave so soon," I whispered.

I kissed his cheek gingerly and left.

Time to find that witch.

* * *

**(Maia's POV)**

I couldn't control it. It was happening more often than ever. It was something I didn't choose and I hated it. I never liked hurting people.

Why my parents did chose to deal with her though they know there was something grave in return?

"Maia? Are you alright?" Jordan asked. His face was full of concern. His hazel green eyes were staring into my dark brown ones. It was like he was trying to get into my head, but he couldn't.

That look reminded me of the first time we met. Cliché, we met in a coffee shop when I was only fifteen. I left home after knowing the truth about what will happen to me when I turn eighteen. I was too angry at my parents because they were selfish. They wanted a child so badly; they made deal with a powerful black witch.

My parents were witches, too. My mother couldn't bear a child after having a miscarriage. No white witch could help them, no healing spell worked. They couldn't do anything to help her get pregnant again so Mother summoned a black witch's soul from hell.

The witch agreed, but of course there was something that she wanted in return. On the day of my eighteenth birthday, she would conquer my body. She'd have it as her own. Another thing, she also had control over Mother's body until I was seven. That was when I started doing strange things, my father said.

Jordan approached me. He handed me a clean handkerchief, saying that a pretty girl like me shouldn't cry. He smiled at me so brightly and I instantly felt better. We talked until twilight and we also fell in love.

He was the only person I truly trusted. He made me feel like a normal person and he didn't treat me like I was a freak like other people do. I hated my parents because they were the ones who did this to me. They made me a monster. I wish I was never born.

"No," I admitted. "I can't control it—control her anymore. She comes when she wants and I can't do anything about it."

"You can fight it," he said confidently.

I shook my head and I felt him tighten his tattooed arms around me.

It was ten in the evening and we laid on his bed. I'd been staying here more since weirder things started happening to me. I didn't want to hurt my friends. They couldn't know, especially Clary. She would despise me and I couldn't take that. She was my best friend and the sister that I never had.

"She's growing stronger. Soon, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be the girl you love." My voice shook and eyes were getting glassy.

"I believe that you are stronger than her."

"I'm not. It's meant to happen on my eighteenth birthday, just a week away. I'm afraid...I've never been this scared in my life," I cried.

I peeled myself away from him and stood up. Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Maia, I will never leave you. I will never stop loving you even if you change," Jordan said before standing up beside me.

I looked so small beside him. He was tall and he had a lean body. I always felt safe and protected when I was with him, but not tonight. Nobody could ever save me from her...from myself.

"You can only say that now," I argued.

"We will fight it together, we just have to believe." His voice was full of hope and determination. I wanted so badly to believe in his voice, but I knew that even how much we fight, we wouldn't win. She was so much stronger than us.

"I did something horrible three days ago. I can't even control my own body anymore," I said, exasperated.

"Something horrible?"

"Yes. It was something unforgivable."

His eyes grew larger in realization. "Maia, did you kill someone?"

I shook my head furiously. "No! At least, he's not dead. Do you remember Jonathan?"

"Oh thank God, yes I remember him. You talked about him a lot, like he's the guy she wants, but she also wants to hurt him because he had hurt her so much."

"He was in a club with friends and I placed something in his drink. I didn't know what it was, she was the one who made it and I can't remember when she did it. When she takes over my body, I only remember bits of things she does."

"Wait, I read on the newspaper that Jonathan Lightwood met an accident. Is the thing that you placed in his drink the reason he—"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sure you'll hate me. He's dying because of me."

"I can never hate you. We need to find help."

"I told you a million times that no one can help me. Clary will hate me when she learns about it; I know something's going on between them though she denies it. I haven't seen her in days, and I don't think I can see her. I feel so guilty for doing what I did to Jonathan. I'm disgusted with myself."

Jordan moved closer to me and took my face in his hands. He wiped the tears in my cheeks with his thumbs ever so gently.

"I'm sorry, I think we should stop seeing each other," I whispered and closed my eyes. I couldn't look at him, I'm sure I'd hurt him.

"No, I won't leave you alone. Not like this. I know that this isn't what you want. I won't forgive myself for abandoning you, knowing that I can do something to help you," he whispered back.

"I'm beyond saving. I'm too wrecked," I said weakly.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Maia. Let me stay with you. I believe that good is still stronger than evil. Your heart is too pure to be corrupted by her."

_But she already has._ I wanted to say, but I held it in.

I opened my eyes and looked at his. I could see pain, love, longing and determination. He was a very strong person. He was the one who kept me sane, my rock. He could see light even in the darkest situations.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

Honestly, I couldn't bring myself to leave him, at least not now that I'm still myself. Time would come that I'd forget this, the feeling of being in his warmth, the feeling of being in love, but I knew he wouldn't. I'd live even just in his memories.

"I love you, Jordan Kyle. Always remember that."

* * *

**Don't hate Maia too much, it's not her fault. :)**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Please leave a review.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**-ishi**


	14. Black and White

**Enjoy reading! Next chapter will be the last.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 14 – Black and White **

**(Clary's POV)**

At exactly three in the morning, Magnus and I should start casting the spell. It was now one. I still had two hours to do anything I wanted.

My phone was dying and my charger was in the apartment. Nobody was around, so here I was, alone in my room, lying on my bed as my phone charged. The place was eerily silent. I wasn't used to the silence. Usually, Maia, Isabelle and I were chatting or there was the sound of the television or the radio. Sometimes Jonathan and Simon argued about nonsense things, more like Jonathan making fun of Simon.

The place that almost felt home to me screamed emptiness. I tried listening to music and watching TV, but I didn't feel like it.

There were so many problems I needed to solve. My head was throbbing, I was trying to ignore it, but now that I was alone, I could feel it intensify. I was almost sure that this was because of over thinking. So many scenarios were playing in my mind and none of them were good.

I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening and then closing startled me from my sleep. Must be Maia or Isabelle. I rubbed my eyes lazily with the back of my hands and stretched out my arms. I never felt so rested like this in a long time.

Pale early morning sunlight filled the room since the blinds were up.

My phone blared from my nightstand and its charger was still plugged. I must have forgotten to unplug it last night.

It was a call from Magnus.

"Hey," I answered casually.

He was unexpectedly angry. "Clarissa! Finally! Where in world are you? I just finished casting. It took me three hours since no one was here to help me. I know who she is, the witch, I mean. I've tried to call you for half an hour and before casting. I tried to track you, but there was something like a block so I couldn't find you."

Damn. I forgot all about the casting. I didn't even remember falling asleep.

_Was it possible?_

I sat up and looked at my pillows. There were traces of purple dust, the ones I used on Jonathan to make him forget. Who the hell did this? I couldn't remember!

"I'm terribly sorry, Magnus. Someone used purple dust on me. All I could remember was coming here to the apartment to charge my phone and closing my eyes to think," I said apologetically.

"Of all places, why are you there? I'm coming in a few, but I'm calling for help first. The Great White Witch is the only one who can help us."

"I don't understand."

"The witch is in that place, she lives there."

"I really don't...what do you mean the witch lives here?" I asked in surprise.

"Her name's Maia Roberts. She's a white witch, but she will turn dark soon. Her parents made a deal with the Great Black Witch, also known as Aline Penhallow," he explained.

Maia was the one sending me those notes? My best friend whom I trusted so much I considered telling her my secrets. She was the closest thing I had to a sister. She told me so many times that she loved me as one. We had spent so many bonding times together. She never treated me badly. Was she just pretending all those times?

I could hear the closing and opening of drawers in the background, also the sound of zippers. He was packing supplies. This must be something really serious.

"Aline Penhallow is dead, our people burned her alive, and she sacrificed her immortality and powers. So how is that even possible?" I asked, frustrated. My heart still didn't want to believe that Maia was the witch who was sending me threats.

"Aline was summoned from hell by Maia's parents. They were having trouble with conceiving a child after Maia's mother miscarried. They searched for help, but no witch could help them. Aline was their last resort. They made a deal with her, that if she gives them a child, she will claim the child when it turns eighteen. The spell showed me everything from before Maia was born, until now. Aline doesn't have strong powers in her spirit form, but she will regain them when she inhabits another person's body. It will be like she's born again."

Realization hit me. I might be alone with Maia in here. I felt afraid. Now that Aline might be back, what could she possibly do to me this time, or to Jonathan?

_Jonathan._ I almost dropped my phone at the thought of him.

"Magnus, Jonathan's not wearing the chain with the ring!" I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've asked Alec to bring something to protect him," Magnus said impatiently. "I have warlock friends in there, I'll ask them to watch him for me. Why do you always forget the important things? It may take me time to contact the Great White Witch. Get out of that place, now. Go here in my house where you're safe and protected."

I stood up and wore my boots. Not caring about how I looked, I headed to door, but before I could get close enough to the knob, I bounced back and my back, thankfully not my head, hit the wall. My phone fell out from my hand as I screamed in pain. I fell without a sound, but hard on the carpeted floor.

There was a barrier in there. I was trapped. I picked up my phone and saw that the call was still on.

"What's that? Are you alright? Is she there?"

"Magnus, there's an invisible barrier in my door, I'm trapped here. I have no idea if she's here," I said, panicked.

"Damn, you really shouldn't have gone there. Wait for me, okay? In case the witch does something to you, remember all the self-defense magic I thought you. They might not help you much with a witch as powerful as her, but it's still something," he said hurriedly. "I'm going to portal so I'm hanging up. Take care of yourself, Clarissa."

"I'm immortal, if you forget," I reminded him.

"But the person who gave it to you can easily take it away from you anytime. Just be careful. Goodbye."

"You too, bye."

And then the call ended.

I felt cold and I shuddered. I didn't know much time had passed as I stared blankly on my bedroom door.

I hate the feeling of being trapped. It was because of what happened to me when I was five. I got trapped in our dark attic for hours. There were rats, spiders and cockroaches. I remembered how scared I was and that was how I felt now, much worse if possible. What I was about to face was larger and more brutal than pests.

My mother came to save me. The door was stuck and even my father couldn't open it. He said he would go down to get the axe and it was when my mother came. She told me not to be afraid because she was going to get me out of there, but I told her I was really scared and there were big spiders on the wall. I was afraid they'd crawl to me and bite me. That was when she started singing.

_Brick walls fall  
The light I call  
Like the waters in the sea  
Like the wind, free  
No harm done  
Safety comes upon  
Words from the white  
Wash away the fright_

The door opened and light poured in. I ran to her and wrapped my short arms around her dress. Her sweet voice made me feel calm and safe. I wish she was here to sing to me again and tell me everything was going to be fine.

My voice shook as I tried to mimic my mother's voice and how wonderfully she sang the words.

_Brick walls fall  
The light I call  
Like the waters in the sea  
Like the wind, free  
No harm done  
Safety comes upon  
Words from the white  
Wash away the fright_

Bright white light burst into the room, hurting my eyes. I squeezed them shut, but I could still feel the heat beneath my lids.

The brightness was gone when I dared to open my eyes. My door was also wide open. Like the day that I was trapped, my mother's song freed me for the second time.

I kept wondering if it was a spell, but my mother wasn't a witch. I shook away those thoughts and went outside. I ignored the sharp pain on my back and butt as I walked. No barrier hit me this time and I walked freely into the kitchen.

There was no sound coming from the surroundings so I took it that nobody was around. I got a bottle of ice-cold water from the fridge and chugged it down. Just as I finished drinking it, I heard the sound of someone clapping.

I turned to see Maia. She looked normal in her favorite pajamas and her hair up in a messy bun. She was applauding slowly.

"Good job!" she said cheerfully, but there was a hint of darkness in her voice, sending chills down my spine.

"Maia?" I said, my lips trembling.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, Clarissa?" She never called me that. She didn't know that, that was my real name.

I stood straight and prepared myself for whatever she was about to do. I tried remembering the spells Magnus taught me, but my mind was blank. All I wanted to do was escape from this place.

Her brown eyes were growing darker, almost black. She stared right into me and she smirked. She was a like a predator ready to capture her prey.

"Maia, I know this isn't you. Don't let her control you, please," I pleaded.

"Clarissa, Maia is gone. Well, almost," she whispered harshly, then giggled.

I shook my head. "Maia, please. You don't want this."

Maia's body jerked backwards, as if she was pulled by someone. Her right eye turned back to brown and the left remained black.

She looked terrified.

"Clary, I'm sorry. I can't control her for long, leave now. Hurry!" Maia yelled, her face contorted in pain and the brown eye was slowly darkening.

I rushed to the front door, but before I could open it, I was grabbed by the waist.

"Do you think you can escape me that easily? I came back to finish what I started. Giving you immortality was a mistake. I should have just killed you that day!" Maia or rather Aline hissed.

"Let me go or I swear, I'll kill-"

"Can you hurt your friend's body? She still inside somewhere," she taunted.

She dragged me into her bedroom. Her grip on me was so tight. She might have grown ten times stronger.

A part of me was relieved when I knew that this was different person from Maia and that how she acted with me was the real her. She was possessed by Aline, but I could tell she was fighting Aline because she would jerk every once in a while like someone was poking her.

The sight inside her bedroom struck me. All the femenine touches were gone. The walls were black same as the curtains. Dozens of lit black candles were around the room.

But what shocked me more was the pentagram at the center of the room and Jonathan's body was inside it. Magnus was too late, I was too late. I should've mentioned the thing about the ring as soon as I realized it.

Aline spoke again. "When Jace or Jonathan was four, I was living in this little girl's mother's body since she's too young and weak to have me inside her. I tried to get him. I tried to cast a spell on him I thought it worked because he had my mark, but turns out, it didn't. Thanks to my half-sister or as you all know, The Great White Witch. She had given the blessed ring to Jace's future family. He had been protected by that for years, but not now and I'm going to have him by my side. I'm taking back what's mine."

"He was never yours," I spat.

Aline chuckled and pushed me down on the floor. My butt which was already painful, hit the ground again. Ouch.

"He was mine. You just stole him from me. He was the first person who made me feel loved and important."

"Well, he didn't love you enough to stay. He didn't love you enough to ask you to marry him and spend the rest of his life with you. You are just a jealous psychopath." If I couldn't fight her physically, then I'd better just infuriate the hell out of her.

She raised her hands and the pentagram glowed with yellow light. Jace's body remained still.

"Shut up, he will forget he ever loved you after this."

"From what I've learned from living for so long, you couldn't make someone fall out of love if they really love that person. If I could, I would've chosen to love another instead of suffering like this. You will only make Jace forget about my existence, but inside his heart, it will always be me. He will never love a person as cruel as you."

Like the night she cursed me, her lips started moving in a frantic motioned. No way in hell I was going to make the same mistake again.

I stood up though my knees were buckling with nervousness. Adrenaline ran through my veins as I ran and collided my body with hers as hard as I could.

We both stumbled down the wooden floor with a loud thump, me on top of her. I quickly casted a restraining spell and I wish it worked.

Please, please, don't fail.

"What did you do?" Aline asked angrily as she struggled to move her feet and arms.

I got up and ran to where Jonathan was. The light from the pentagram was gone. He was still unconscious. I needed to bring him back to the hospital.

Jonathan looked okay, like he was sleeping peacefully.

Of course, Jonathan was heavier than me. Unlike Aline, I didn't have supernatural strength and I didn't know what would happen if I moved Jonathan.

I could hear Aline mumbling. It might be something to break the spell I made.

Magnus, please hurry.

"Clarissa, you are just like your mother. You don't only look exactly like her, both of you likes to take things that doesn't belong to you," Aline who was now back on her feet said. Her hair that was up in a bun was now down and wild.

"Why are you involving my mother in this?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, you didn't know?" She laughed that high-pitched laugh of hers that haunted me in my dreams.

"What do you mean I didn't know? What are you talking about?"

"All your life, she lied to you."

"My mother will never do that to me."

"You are just like us, but she kept you. Your father was a mortal like your brother and you are the one who inherited your mother's gift. You are part mortal so you get to choose if you want immortality or not, and I may have helped you in that area." She smiled hauntingly, all the whites in her eyes were gone. She went on, "She was afraid of what I could do to you. She tried to protect you, but she failed. I thought that maybe she had trained you, after all she's known for being an excellent white witch."

Was she telling me that I was a witch? The song that my mother sang to me as a kid was actually a spell. I was right. But why had she kept me from their world? Why couldn't she have just taught me how to protect myself? None of this would've happened.

I was a human and I always wondered why I could perform spells. I asked Magnus about it and he said there were only some of us who were able to do it and I was one of the lucky ones. In my five hundred years of existence I never met someone like me. Magnus knew that I was one of them and he lied to me.

What if Aline was only lying so she could get into my head? I should know better than believing what a black witch says.

"Now that you're in there, it just makes things easier for me," she said while pointing at the pentagram.

"Maia, I know you're in there! I know you can stop her, you're one of the strongest people I know! Please, make this stop."

Aline lifted her arms, agains. The pentagram glowed like it did a while ago. Like before, I couldn't move, and I was trapped again.

_Brick walls fall_  
_The light I call_  
_Like the waters in the sea_  
_Like the wind, free_  
_No harm done_  
_Safety comes upon_  
_Words from the white_  
_Wash away the fright_

Light filled the room like it did earlier. Aline screamed in pain and strong wind filled the room. Books, pillows and unlit candles flew around us. I used my body to shield Jonathan from the flying objects.

When the strong light was gone, Aline or Maia was nowhere to be seen. On the door stood Magnus and a woman I never thought I'd see again.

* * *

**Who is that woman?**

**More than ten reviews, please? Thanks. Get ready for the final chapter. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading, until next time.**

**-ishi**


	15. Ashes

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think later. :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI**

* * *

**Au Revoir**

**Chapter 15 – Ashes**

**(Clary's POV)**

I stared at the woman who had the same red hair and green eyes as mine. I still couldn't believe that she was here. I never thought it was possible. I had already accepted the fact that I would never see her again, that she was dead.

She was wearing a white lace dress that reached the floor. Her hair was in an elegantly in a up-do with a few loose curls here and there. She had not aged a day since I last saw her in her late thirties. I couldn't stop looking at her beautiful face which had a loving expression.

I was waiting for the moment when I'd suddenly get up from bed, realizing that this was only a dream, but it never came. She was still there, staring at me, waiting for me to move or say something.

"Are you real?" I finally asked.

She nodded.

"You're alive and you didn't really die from the plague in our town?"

She nodded again.

Aline was right. My mother did lie to me. All my life, I didn't know what I was capable of. I wasn't able to protect myself and Jace because I didn't know I could. I didn't know whether I'd be happy that my mother was actually alive or angry that she kept me from my real self.

"Why?" I asked numbly.

She moved towards my direction. Her dress ivory dress flowed and swayed with each step. She moved so gracefully, like a queen. When I was a kid, I always wished I could move like that, like a trained princess.

"Clarissa, I know you're confused," she said gently, like she did when I was a little girl. "I'm sorry I had to lie. I did it for your own good, for your safety. I kept you because they wanted to harm you and your father and brother. Many black witches want us dead so they can spread wickedness on earth. I don't want you to suffer the same fate as my parents, your brother and some of my friends. They were killed by Aline's people."

Sebastian was killed by Aline's people? I thought he also died from the disease? I heard that his body was burned to ashes after his death because that was what our people did so that the disease wouldn't spread further.

"Protecting me isn't enough reason for you to lie to me. If you really wanted me safe, you could've thought me your craft, you could've taught me how to protect myself. Look at what happened to me, I was cursed. Mother, you didn't succeed in protecting me," I said, bitterness laced my voice.

She looked terribly sad and regretful. She was just a few feet away from me and Jonathan.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. Jace should have given you the blessed ring, but he was late. We didn't know that Aline would come for you that day. It's my fault. She doesn't only hate you because you have Jace. She hates you more because you are my daughter. She despises me and my mother because her father, who is also mine, left her mother for my mother. Aline's mother killed herself because she got too sad and she couldn't accept that the only man she ever loved left her.

"Our father was the best warlock ever known. He was very powerful and there was nothing he couldn't do. We inherited his powers. My mother is a white witch and Aline's is a black one. Aline tried to poison my mother while I was still inside her womb, but she failed. Our father found out and he disowned her. That only made her hate for me deeper, because she thought Father loved me more than her. Truth is he talked about her all the time. He missed her and wished she wasn't that cruel.

"I'm not expecting you to forgive me that easily. I just want you to know the truth and from now on, I won't ever lie to you. I really missed you, my daughter." She looked at me fondly. It took all of me not to run to her and hug her. I wanted to tell her that I missed her, too, that I was beyond happy to see her, but the feeling of being betrayed and lied to stopped me. She was right, I couldn't just forgive her. My chest felt heavy just thinking of all the lies she fed me.

_You are just like your mother. You don't only look exactly like her, both of you likes to take things that doesn't belong to you. _

"Where's Aline now?"

"I've taken care of her," she said simply.

"Did you kill her?"

"Of course not, I won't do that to my sister, she's just under a powerful spell. Her spirit is kept in a magical bottle." From behind Jocelyn, my mother, Magnus held a clear blue bottle where something like dark smoke was swirling inside.

"And Maia is she fine now?" I asked skeptically.

"I sent her into a portal to her parent's house. She's okay as long as Aline's trapped. She's pure again and she won't do any harm. She's a wonderful person and I'm glad you're friends with her. She genuinely cares for you. I wish you won't treat her differently just because she can't control my sister's actions," she answered.

I sighed in relief. "I'm glad she's fine."

"It's best that we send Jace or Jonathan back to the hospital before the glamour that Aline had set up fades and they notice that he's missing. He's also in a very bad condition. Aline placed a strong sleep potion in his drink which is really dangerous to humans. Even powerful warlocks like Magnus wouldn't be able to detect it and cure it. It gives the person affected appalling nightmares and it poisons the mind and heart. Jonathan may never wake up again if the poison in his head spreads to his heart," she said as she moved her right hand in a circular motion, creating a portal.

It was like a huge glass window. Inside was Jonathan's empty hospital bed, the wires which were previously attached to his body were hastily dropped on the floor. His sheets were a mess and the IV was knocked down the floor.

When the portal was complete, Mother's hands were on Jonathan's direction. She made him float in the air, carefully lifting him through the portal. His bandaged head slowly laid on the thin pillow and his body on the rest of the bed. The tubes and wires magically went into place, like nothing happened.

"Is there something that you can do for Jonathan?" I asked when she started closing the portal, interrupting her.

She nodded. "Yes. I can heal him by removing Aline's mark on him."

"I thought Aline's magic didn't work on him because of the ring?"

"That's what she thought. When Jonathan was four, Aline tried to do a spell that would cut all his ties with you. When a witch falls in love and the one she loves feels the same for her, they will be connected forever. Aline tried to make that connection vanish so Jace will forget about you permanently, but she failed because he had the blessed ring. The spell that she performed was more powerful than the one she did when she cursed you and the ring wasn't able to protect him completely. That's why he was having nightmares about you. The spell twisted his memories of you."

So that was why he had had nightmares of me, that he was killing me. That incident where he sleep walked, he knew that he was Jace and that I was Clarissa, it was also because of the spell.

She went on, "I'm the only witch who can remove a mark that another had done. That would void any kind of magic that she used on him, but of course, there is something to be taken from him in return."

The way she said her last sentence kind of scared me. She said it as if what she would do to him was really dangerous. "Will it harm him?"

"Not really."

"Then do it," I said, more determined than I expected.

If she could remove Aline's mark on Jonathan, could she remove mine too and free me from the curse? If she could do this, why hadn't she done it before? If she really cared for me, they why did she let me suffer for centuries?

"Can you remove my mark, too?"

"Yes, but I refuse to do it."

"You refuse to free me from Aline's curse? Why?" I asked, getting really impatient.

"Because lifting the curse will kill you and I don't like to do it. I can't do it, especially not to you. You're my daughter and I won't do anything to hurt you," she said calmly, opposing the tone of my voice.

I gave her a pleading look. "But what if that's what I want? What if I don't want to live anymore?"

"I've also asked myself that question a thousand times. I've watched your every move since the day you left us. I saw all the pain you've been through and I couldn't do anything. I want all your suffering to end, but I really can't bear the thought of you dying in the process. I'm really sorry, Clarissa, but I won't do it." Her face held a remorseful expression. "You can come with me instead. We can rule the white witches together. I can teach you how to use magic," she offered, sounding hopeful.

"No. Please just end this."

She turned away from me and headed back to the door. I could see that there was another portal outside. I wouldn't allow her to leave me again without lifting this curse. Now that I had the chance to end it, I wouldn't let it slip through my fingers.

"Wait!" I shouted, getting to my feet.

She didn't turn back and continued walking. The portal outside grew larger and strong wind came to the room again. Magnus entered the portal and he was gone within a few seconds, he gave me an apologetic look before leaving. He knew that there was a way to end my curse and he didn't tell me. He didn't even tell me that my mother was alive.

"Wait! Jocelyn! Mother!" I shouted through the sound of the strong wind.

She stopped in her tracks. Her petite body paused. There was hesitation in her movements as she turned to look at me. She had tears in her eyes.

I didn't know that my legs were moving until I was just inches away from her. She went to me and pulled me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she cried on my shoulder.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, to touch you again. I can't go near you because they'll know that we are related and they'll try to hurt you. Now, you're asking me to harm you, to sacrifice your life. Clarissa, everyone I loved left me and you're the only one I have. Once the curse is lifted, your body will age the way it should. Within moments, you'll turn into ashes."

I hugged her tighter, enveloping myself in her warmth. She smelled like home, of cinnamon and sweet things. She had always loved to cook pastries. I missed her and the feeling of having a mother. The last time I hugged her like this was before I left them.

"Mother, you aren't going to kill me, you'll just free me," I said softly.

After a few moments, she pulled away from me and held my hands.

She placed something in my right hand before letting go of it. I looked at my palm and there was a thing that resembled a pearl.

She smiled through her tears. "Swallow that when you're ready. It will remove Aline's magic in your body. This isn't the last time we'll see each other. Goodbye my daughter."

She went to where the portal was again, and like Magnus, she disappeared.

The portal had vanished and the place was back to its normal state. It was as clean as it used to, which I wasn't expecting after all that happened. The pentagram was gone, same as the black candles.

I stared at the pearl or whatever it was. I brought it to my lips, feeling its coldness.

_Not yet._

* * *

If there was a place where I wanted to die, it would be where the person who I love the most was. I never pictured myself dying in the arms of the man I loved, never knew it was possible until now.

I laid beside Jace on the hospital bed. The mark on his shoulder was gone and he looked calmer. I knew he'd wake up any moment since he was healed.

I looked at his angelic, almost perfect face with love. I touched his cheek with my hand gingerly and traced the details of his face, memorizing every detail of it. Funny, it was me who was saying goodbye now. It was always him who left.

"Max's and your parents' death isn't your fault. They're accidents and they happen all the time. Please stop blaming yourself because you are not a bad person," I said softly.

I learned from Isabelle that Max, their little brother adored Jonathan so much. Max idolized Jonathan and he wanted to be just like him. He also had an interest in music. One day, Robert was supposed to fetch him from his piano lessons, but he forgot to so Max walked home. While Max was walking, he saw Jonathan and ran to him. While he was crossing the street, he didn't notice that the traffic light went green and he got hit by a car. Because of that, Jonathan blamed himself for his death and stopped playing the piano. He thought that if he hadn't influenced Max to learn the piano, he would still be here.

"I know that I already used my last wish, but technically you didn't do it. My mother used her magic on you, so you still owe me one. I can still ask one last thing from you. I wish that you make this lifetime worth. Please stay out of trouble and stop doing things that will hurt others and yourself. Be nicer to Isabelle, Alec and Maryse because they love you so much. I hope one day, things between you and Robert gets better."

I laid my head on his chest and felt the steady beating of his heart on my cheeks. It was enough to make me feel happy. He was safe now that Aline couldn't get near him again.

"Jace, now, I'd like to tell you things I've wanted to tell you for years. I want you to know that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. If I can go back in time, I'd still choose you though I know that I'll be cursed. You are the most important person to me. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. You made me feel so loved, worthy, and happy. Those years that I was with you, where we planned our lives and created dreams together were the best years of my life. We could have been more, we could have had a family if the curse didn't happen and I didn't have to leave you. I don't really want to leave you like this, but this is the only way the curse ends. Worse things can happen if I don't do this now. You are the only man I'll ever love and I'll be yours forever. I'll be waiting for you as usual. I love you, my Jace, until we meet again."

I swallowed the pearl without thinking twice. I kissed his lips softly. It was the last thing I felt before I vanished.

* * *

**(Jonathan's/****Jace's**** POV)**

_We lay side by side on the soft grass, warm sunlight touched our skin. She had her eyes closed, smiling as the sun hit her face. Her freckles looked more obvious and it only made her look more beautiful. Her bright red curls were a tangled mess, but I didn't mind._

_She opened her green eyes and met mine. She grinned. "Why are you staring at me like that?" _

"_Like what?" I smiled back and pulled her to me._

"_Like I would disappear from you any moment and like you want to rip my clothes off," she said and her cheeks reddened a little._

"_Because you're so damn beautiful," I said honestly._

"_You always tell me that though I know I'm not. I don't know what you saw in me. All those other girls were prettier and sexier than me."_

"_I don't care about all those other girls. I love you because you are you. You are the bravest and kindest person I know."_

_She gave me a bright smile and then it turned into a mischievous one. She stood up and ran towards the woods, laughing._

"_Catch me!" She yelled and laughed even more. She knew that she wasn't going farther because I was way faster than her. Her short legs wouldn't bring her anywhere._

_Or so I thought._

_She was nowhere __to be__ seen. The woods were clear and there was no sight of her red hair. Damn, there could be wild animals in there. I started getting worried and searched farther for her._

"_Clarissa! Where are you? This isn't funny anymore. It's dangerous in here, come on, let's go back!" I yelled._

_There was no response but a scream full of fear. It was her._

"_Jace__! Help me!"_

_Her voice came from my right where I saw thick smoke and a huge fire. Clarissa __was trapped__ on the fire. I ran without thinking twice, not caring if I get burned. Fire touched my skin, but I didn't seem to feel it as I ran to where she was._

"_Jace__!" she shouted, coughing. She was standing around a circle of fire, crying and a look of terror on her face. _

_I jumped, I didn't know how I was able to jump that high, but I was beside her. I saw that she had bad wound on her left leg so I carried her bridal style and we ran away from the fire._

"_You're hurt," she said, her voice full of concern._

"_I don't care, I promised to protect you with my life. What's important is that you're safe. We need to get you to the hospital," I said hastily. _

_We reached my car and I gingerly placed her on the passenger's seat. _

"_I thought I was going to lose you," I confessed._

"_You won't ever lose me and I'll always be by your side. You saved me."_

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…_

My eyes squinted as I tried to open them. The beeping sound woke me up, I think. My chest felt heavy, as if someone was lying on it. I looked down, but I saw nothing but something like golden dust. Like glitters, but they were as fine as ashes. They weren't just on my clothes, they were also on my face and my lips.

"Jonathan! You're awake!" Isabelle exclaimed as she entered the room. She ran to me and hugged me tightly. Weird, I haven't hugged my sister like this for so long. It felt quite nice. She pulled away from me, wearing a big smile on her face.

"Where am I?" I asked, grumpy.

"Hospital, you had an accident with your motorcycle, remember?" I could barely remember anything from that night, but I knew that I was very, very drunk, I felt numb.

"Can you get me some water?"

"Sure. Clary will be so happy to know that you're finally awake," she said excitedly as she went to the mini fridge to get me a glass of water. "And I also have to tell Mom and Alec."

"Who's Clary?"

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who supported, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I hope you had a great time reading it.**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Au Revoir.**

**-Ishi**

**P.S. There is an epilogue so don't hate me for this chap.**


	16. Epilogue - Chance

**The beginning of this chapter might be very familiar to some of you. :)**

**Thank you again to everyone who read this story.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Au Revoir **

**Epilogue - Chance  
**

_Jocelyn and Magnus were back in Idris where all the other white witches resided. For years, centuries, Jocelyn hadn't left this place. She never thought that when she had to, it was to help her daughter end her life. _

_The connection she had with her daughter died. It was the same when Sebastian was killed by Aline's people. She felt it again, the pain of losing a child. Tears ran down her cheeks and her shoulders shook._

_She was about to fall on her knees, but Magnus Bane, one of the few people she trusted caught her. She trusted him to take care of her daughter. Her daughter who was now gone. She couldn't help but blame herself for what happened to her. She wasn't supposed to suffer like that. Clarissa could've lived a wonderful life if she wasn't too late and if she'd been more careful._

_There was only one way to fix things up. But could she do it? Could she give up everything she had? Who would rule the white witches? What about the war that the black witches were plotting?_

"_Magnus, I need you to do something for me," she said in a serious way as she got back to her feet._

"_Anything for The Great White Witch," he replied with conviction._

"_You're the only person whom I can trust to do this. Take care of Idris. I'm passing all my powers to you. I know you can even become a better leader than I am."_

"_What are you talking about your highness?"_

"_I'm giving up my powers and immortality to live again as a mortal. __If there was one thing that my daughter taught me, it was to fight for what made you happy. I was a big coward. I should've done this a long time ago."_

"_Are you really sure about this?" Magnus asked._

"_Yes."_

* * *

_**One hundred years later…**_

**(Jace's POV)**

Moving in and unpacking could be very exhausting especially when the weather was so hot. It was now late afternoon and the temperature had gone down. I needed to get out for some air.

After placing the last shirt from my box of clothes in my closet, I ran downstairs and told my parents that I'd be going to the park for a walk. I saw the place while we were on our way here and it looked quite nice, simple and clean. There was a small playground, a basketball court, shady trees and benches.

When I got to the park, I sat on one of the benches under a tree where the wind blew softly and closed my eyes. I was tired from the travelling and fixing stuff around the house.

I opened my eyes after a few moments and that was when I saw something or rather someone distracting seated on the grass under a maple tree from across me. She had curly bright red hair, pale skin and a small frame. I couldn't see her face, because it was buried in a book. Was it natural to have hair that red? Did she dye it? Not that I care. She was only a girl, why couldn't I stop looking at her?

Something inside me was screaming for me to go to her, asked her name and even her number. What the hell? Girls approached me. It was rare that I do the first move. I was never interested in dating anyway.

Everything happened so fast.

I heard someone shouting _pass me the ball._ It took my attention from the girl to the guys who were playing basketball. The guy wearing a white shirt and dark blue jersey shorts passed the ball with too much force and his friend wasn't able to catch it. It flew to the girl's direction.

I ran to where she was and pulled her to me. I felt the stiffness of her body as she crashed to me. The ball hit my shoulder hard and I tried not to grunt in pain. It hurt and I might have a big bruise later, but it wasn't broken.

My hands rested on her cheeks which felt warm under my touch. I looked down at her, finally seeing her face. She was beautiful. A kind of beauty that was different from all the girls I've seen. She was in simple clothes and her face was free of makeup. There was innocence and shock in her sparkling green eyes and her naturally pink lips were slightly opened. We stared at each other for a moment and I was lost.

_Where have I seen her before? Why does she look so familiar?_

Unfortunately, her brother came and I had to pull away from her. He asked me if I was fine and thanked me for saving his sister. He was staring daggers at me. I could feel that he didn't like me because of the position I was in with his sister. What a protective older brother.

I stood up and started walking away from them because things were getting awkward. The girl remained silent. I felt disappointed. I was actually anticipating hearing her voice.

As I was walking, I felt someone grab the hem of my shirt. I stopped and turned to look at who it was. I was surprised to see the girl with the red hair. She looked even smaller standing up.

She spoke to me.

She thanked me and we introduced ourselves to each other. Clary, it was her name. She was awkward, shy, stuttering and blushing as she talked, but I found it cute. Normally, the girls who talked to me were flirty and confident and she was the complete opposite of them.

When we shook hands, I couldn't seem to let go of her hand. It didn't feel soft; instead it was slightly rough and calloused.

I've never been interested in knowing someone this much. I only met her a few minutes and she was making me feel these weird things. Touching her, talking to her, it felt natural, like I'd been doing it for years.

I couldn't help myself anymore. I pulled her hand, drawing her closer to me. Our faces were only inches away from each other. Our eyes met again. She was even more beautiful up close. I looked down at her lips and they were a bit parted. She was breathing heavily, same as me.

My phone rang, distracting me from Clary. She pulled away from me, blushing a deep shade of red. I smiled at her before answering my phone.

"Jace, come home, change and shower. We're having dinner with my old friends. I can't believe they're only living a couple of blocks away from our house. I haven't seen them since college and it'll be nice to catch up. Your father saw them earlier while he was at the grocery. Hurry, okay?" Mom said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few," I replied.

I handed Clary my phone and she just looked at it dumbly. "You're supposed to type your number," I said.

"Oh…okay," she mumbled and started punching her number on my phone. "Here." She gave it back to me and smiled a little nervously.

"I guess I'll see you around, Clary. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you, too, Jace." Now she had a full smile on her lips and I had to stop myself from looking at her because she might find it creepy.

_What is she doing to me?_

* * *

**(Clary's POV)**

I couldn't believe a guy as hot as him just asked for my number. When I was finally alone in the comfort of my bedroom, I couldn't stop smiling.

_Will he call me? Will he ask me to hang-out with him? Stop being delusional, Clary._

There were still doubts in the back of my mind. How could a guy like him get interested in someone as plain as me? But, he wouldn't have asked for my number if he wasn't, right? And the way he stared at me, so intently like he was staring into my soul. I never felt like this for a guy whom I just met. I liked him more than I should and it scared me.

His gold eyes haunted. It was all I could see whenever I closed my eyes. Where had I seen those eyes? Why did I feel like I'd seen them before when I only met him now?

Aside from reading, drawing was also one of my favorite things to do. I tried drawing Jace's perfect face, but I wasn't succeeding. I couldn't quite capture the angles right. Maybe I needed more practice. It'd been a while since I attended drawing and painting classes.

The intercom in my room started ringing. Yes, I have one in my room. It was my Mom's idea so she could call me without going upstairs. I placed my sketchbook on my bed and answered it.

"Clary, my college friends are having dinner with us. Change into something nicer, like a dress, okay? They're coming in about twenty minutes. Oh, wait, I think the sauce is burning." She put the phone down before I could even answer.

Mom rarely had friends around. I wonder who they were. She almost never talked about her old friends because most of them were also friends with my father. She had moved on from him, but until now she avoided topics involving him. I was already dreading dinner. I sucked at interacting with strangers.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I put up my hair in a single ponytail, applied some powder on my face and some clear lip gloss. I rarely used it because makeup made me feel uncomfortable. I wore the green sleeveless dress that I wore for Mom's birthday last month. It was simple and it matched my eyes.

The intercom rang again as I slipped on my black flats. I knew it was Mom calling for me to go down so I didn't answer it anymore and went downstairs instead. While going down, I could hear people talking and laughing. I recognize Mom's and Uncle Luke's voice, but all the others were unfamiliar. The sounds were coming from the dining room so I went there.

There were three visitors in the dining room. A couple in their forties sat across Mom and Uncle Luke, the woman was very beautiful had straight blonde hair and deep blue eyes while the man looked like an older version of Jace except from his blue eyes. Then there was him. Now I knew where got those stunning features.

It hadn't been a while since I last saw him. He gave me a knowing smile.

_Jace?_ I wanted to say his name, but I held back the urge to do it.

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked when I noticed that he was nowhere to be seen.

I sat on the only seat left which was beside Jace. My heart was beating fast and I could feel the heat on my cheeks. Why was he staring at me like that again? Could he stop doing that? I could barely contain myself.

"He's out with his friends. I tried to convince him to stay, but you know how stubborn your brother can be. By the way, these are the Herondales. These are Stephen and Celine with their son Jace," Mom explained. "Stephen, Celine, Jace, this is my beautiful daughter, Clary."

I nodded and gave them polite smiles, avoiding Jace's gaze.

When the food was served, I could barely eat while Jace who was beside me seemed to be enjoying himself. Mom was a great cook and it was a miracle that I was still thin from all the food that I ate.

"Clary," he whispered.

I craned my head to his direction hesitantly. "Why?"

And then our hushed conversation started.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not."

"Then why aren't you talking to me."

"Uh…I…I don't know."

"You look really pretty in that dress."

"Thanks." I couldn't wipe off the smile from my face. He smiled back at me.

Our parents were too engrossed in their conversation to notice how we looked at each other. I couldn't help but get lost in those pools of gold again and again and again.

"The Herondales are going with us to the lake house on the twenty-ninth which is in two weeks . This is going to be so much fun!" Mom said excitedly, waking us up from the trance we were in.

I looked away from Jace and back to my food which I started picking again. I tried hiding my blush with my hair, but I remembered that it was tied up. Damn, they would notice that my face was tomato red.

Uncle look glanced at me. "Clary, are you alright? Why do you look flush—"

"I need to go to the bathroom," I said hurriedly and practically ran to the bathroom near the kitchen.

Get yourself together, Clary.

After almost three minutes in the bathroom, my heartbeat and breathing was normal and my face wasn't blushing much anymore. My phone beeped and vibrated, indicating that there was a text message.

It was from an unknown number.

_Go back, I'm not done talking to you yet. What do you think about grabbing some frozen yogurt later? –J_

I replied almost immediately.

_I think it will be nice._

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

It was almost eight when we got to the lake house. The traffic was brutal and I was bored as hell because I forgot my iPod in my bedroom back home.

Jace and I had texted a lot and we also hung out a couple of times with me and my friends. They liked him except from Simon who wasn't very fond of him. He was all I could think of and even my dreams were about him.

After dinner, our parents decided to call it a night since everyone was exhausted. My body was tired, but my mind wouldn't let me sleep. Knowing that Jace's room was just across mine was enough to keep me up.

Talking with him wasn't as awkward anymore. I'd grown accustomed to his remarks and stupid jokes and he made me laugh a lot. It only made me like him more. His carefree personality was contagious. In some way, he was making me comfortable in my own skin.

I was thinking of heading outside for a walk since tonight the moon was full and there were tons of stars. It was quite bright outside.

Then there was the familiar beep of my phone.

It was Jace. _Meet me outside if you're awake._

I didn't reply, instead, I put on my cardigan, wore my slippers and hurried outside. I saw him sitting on the porch steps, looking up at the starry sky. I quietly sat beside him.

"Hey," I said lowly, but still enough for him to hear.

"Hi." He smiled, looking at me.

My mouth opened in surprise when he laid his head on my shoulder and he took my hand and entangled it with his. Again, I felt the sparks and tingles at the tip of my fingers and my breathing hitched.

I was feeling warm all over. I never wanted to let go of his hand again. I looked down at him and gave him a smile.

"I like you," he said tenderly while our eyes connected.

"I like you, too," I admitted.

"I feel like I've known you before, I can't explain it, but I recognize your face. I just can't remember where or when I saw you."

"Is it weird that I feel the same way, too?"

"No, and I don't think it matters. What counts is what we have now." And then he leaned in to let our lips touch.

_What counts is what we have now._

* * *

**Sorry if the chap is too simple. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.  
**

**Yes, the first part was Jace's POV of my one-shot, The Words. You can check it out if you haven't read it yet.**

**So why is everyone reincarnated? It has something to do with Jocelyn's sacrifice.**

**I had so much fun writing this story.  
**

**Au revoir.**

**-Ishi**


End file.
